Death, Dreams, and The God of Demons
by Hokuikai
Summary: Awoman goes into DBZ world & meets 2 old friends then goes 2 GW world finding a love & some old friends from SM.3yrs later Demon God tries to take over the realms of life & dreams,what happens next?
1. Ayeka leaves

Ayeka was walking in the garden on a sunny day in mid afternoon and heard someone talking. Curious, Ayeka went to see who it was; it was her fiancé Tenchi and Ayeka's best friend, Ryoko.  
  
"Come on Tenchi PLEASE get rid of Ayeka" Ryoko said to Tenchi. The cyan haired woman looked pleadingly at her 'best friend's' fiancé hoping she'll get what she wanted.  
  
"Don't worry Ryoko I will, soon" Tenchi said leaning over to kiss her. With that Ayeka got mad and took off the ring she wore ever since Tenchi proposed to her and ran as fast as she could to the bus station. Ayeka arrived at the bus station getting a ticket to Tokyo and waiting for it.  
  
Later that evening the bus arrived and she hopped on. She saw some girls and sat by them for the ride having a conversation making her fell better.  
  
"Now arriving at Tokyo," The bus driver said.  
  
"Bye" Ayeka said to the group of girls she met on the bus and left to find a place to stay. After Ayeka found a place to stay she walked around and saw a gun shop. She walked in receiving a look from the clerk. Ignoring the look, Ayeka looked at some of the guns on the walls and found one she might like behind the counter.  
  
"Can you pass that silence gun?" Ayeka asked the clerk. The clerk passed it to her still with that look on his face, the look of surprise and curiosity.  
  
"Are you a cop? I don't think I've ever seen a girl buying a gun." the clerk couldn't resist asking.  
  
"No, I just need it in case some guy touches me" Ayeka lied with a grin spread wide across he face.  
  
"That'll be $190.00 please" the clerk gave her the price as she paid.  
  
"Thank you." Ayeka left the gun shop and started thinking about her past, because what she really needed the gun for was her missions.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ayeka was walking around with her mom. She and her mom always walked around patrolling over night, if they weren't patrolling then they were training.  
  
"Whom do we work for?" Ayeka asked her mom.  
  
"We work for a professor in a different dimension far away," she replied.  
  
"Professor who?" Ayeka getting even more curious.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ayeka's mother had said with a reassuring smile. Ayeka sensed something to her right and turned to that direction.  
  
"Whose there!" Ayeka yelled out towards the bushes.  
  
A man in a red uniform jumped out of the bushes and grabbed the 4-year-old Ayeka distracting Ayeka's mother.  
  
"Ayeka!" Ayeka's mother called out to her. Ayeka's mother was about to get her when her mother was stabbed and had fallen to the ground before she could help her.  
  
"I'm sorry Daughter." she whispered softly with her words trailing as her eyes closed.  
  
Behind Ayeka's mother stood a man with long purple hair and a long purple beard all in rubber bands.  
  
"I'm sorry but I need you for some of my missions Ayeka" the man with purple hair and beard said to her cruelly.  
  
"Knock her out." Those were the last words Ayeka could hear before everything went black. Opening her eyes, Ayeka soon realized that she was in a tank fill of some kind of water. A kind of water she was able to breathe in, one that kept her calm. Ayeka noticed that the tube was made of glass she could see through and that she was tied to the inside of the tube so she couldn't move. A man walked in front of the tube Ayeka was in and smirked.  
  
"It's about time you wake up." The man she saw killing her mother was the man right in front of her his name was Azusa.  
  
Azusa signaled a soldier to do something then all of a sudden everything went blank. As Ayeka grew she had no clue as to what had happened at the time, and was always abused by the man when ever she did something wrong.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Ayeka didn't remember any of this till she started having dreams and that part of her dreams just ended, there was more, though, she didn't know that yet.  
  
Ayeka was glad she got away, she didn't know why she hadn't seen it before (Ryoko and Tenchi going out), but she forgot how stupid it would be to fall in love with Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka's thoughts were interrupted when she realized she wasn't in Tokyo anymore and thought she probably walked too long, and then saw two boys. One boy had white hair and black eyes (I think he has black eyes) and the other looked older with black hair, in a weird shape, and black eyes.  
  
The two boys stopped when they saw her and went over to her. Looking at her with suspicion, the two cautiously approached Ayeka.  
  
"Hi, who are you? How is that you just appeared out of that light?" the boy with white hair asked.  
  
Ayeka didn't notice it when she was walking but she had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even see the portal of light she walked right in. Ayeka looked puzzled at them and just figured it might've been Washu. Washu could've made a new invention and Mihoshi could've pressed a button that opened a portal quickly and closed in the middle of.wherever!  
  
"My name is Ayeka. I have no idea how that happened, I was just walking in the city thinking and now here I am. Who are?" Ayeka sighed shaking her head.  
  
"This is my father Vegeta" The white haired boy introduced the older man first, then himself, "and my name is Trunks."  
  
At the mention of Vegeta for a name Ayeka cracked. Laughing her head off, knowing the name suited his carrot shaped hair with his head, Ayeka finally calmed down but couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"What are you laughing at weak onna?" Vegeta said getting mad.  
  
Ayeka stopped and glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Hmm, I am not weak, Vege head!" Ayeka teased his name smirking at the same time.  
  
"What did you call me, how dare you make fun of my name, do you know who I am, I am-" Vegeta couldn't fish his sentence.  
  
"Shut up, if you don't want me to call you Vege head then don't call me weak, understood?" Ayeka yelled back.  
  
"Grrr, I will call people what ever I want when ever I want" Vegeta yelled back continuing the argument.  
  
"Stop it, mom's going to be worried if we don't leave dad" Trunks interrupted their fight.  
  
"Would you like to come with us Ayeka?" Trunks looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Sure, why not? What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but we better get going" Trunks said.  
  
"She is not going with us!" Vegeta said.  
  
"C'mon let's go" Trunks ignored his father and kept the offer up.  
  
"Can you fly" he knew he wasn't supposed to let anyone know he could fly but he was hungry so he just asked.  
  
"No, but I can run fast if you stay in eye sight we'll probably be where you live in no time" Ayeka answered (member she used to fight and train when she was little so that means she had to learn how to run fast).  
  
"You idiot! Your not supposed to let anyone know we can fly" Vegeta stood getting madder.  
  
"I know but I' m hungry, aren't you? Besides I only asked if she could. I didn't tell her we could." Trunks asked his dad. Vegeta grumbled but went anyway.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Trunks, Ayeka, and Vegeta stopped by capsule corp. Vegeta and Trunks landed and Ayeka stopped running when she saw them coming down.  
  
"Huh, you're not even panting, are you even human" Trunks got a little worried thinking he probably invited a monster or something even worse.  
  
"Of course I am what did you think I was a little pup in a human body?" Ayeka laughed at the look on Trunks' face when she finished her sentence.  
  
"Don't worry I'll explain during dinner, that is if you still trust me and think I can still come" Ayeka said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay" Trunks smiled.  
  
Vegeta, Trunks, and Ayeka walked into capsule corp. going into the living room.  
  
Bulma walked in the living room and smelled something, she looked and saw Trunks and Vegeta still in their armor and made a face.  
  
"Both of you go and take a shower, you STINK" Bulma yelled at them seeing Ayeka.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks left to go shower when Bulma walked over to Ayeka.  
  
"Hi, my name is Bulma Briefs, what's your name?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm Ayeka, are you Trunks' mother" Ayeka started a conversation.  
  
"Got that right, how can you stand them smelling like pigs" Bulma felt disgusted when she remembered walking in smelling something nasty.  
  
"Oh, I really didn't notice till you mentioned it" Ayeka chuckled nervously.  
  
An hour later Trunks and Vegeta walked into the living room interrupting Ayeka and Bulma's conversation.  
  
"Hi boys the foods already done you can eat now, me and Ayeka already did" Bulma gave the boys permission to eat and they left quickly to eat the left over and quickly finished.  
  
As soon as Trunks and Vegeta finished eating they went outside and saw Ayeka training. They were surprised but then they became even more surprised when they saw Chichi and Bulma training with her.  
  
Bulma and Chichi training, they never saw them training before, though, they knew Chichi would, but Bulma? That was something they never thought she'd be doing. Trunks and Vegeta went over to them interrupting their training.  
  
"Hey Trunks, Vegeta" Bulma greeted with a smile.  
  
"Is there a problem, what's wrong, will you two quit gawking and answer me!" Chichi nearly yelled, getting mad.  
  
"Huh? Uh nothings wrong we're just wondering since when does mom train?" Trunks said still surprised but not gawking.  
  
"OH, well son when I was a little kid, after I met goku we met Chichi. Whenever Goku went to go look for dragon balls without us, we'd train. At that time Chichi was 10years old and I was 13. Several years later, we met Ayeka and her mother. Ayeka, at that time was 5, and her mom had asked us to help train Ayeka so we did. We all still train every now and then, we're supposed to be civilians, but we're really patrolling dimensions." Bulma explained.  
  
"Understand?" Chichi said almost sounding like a child.  
  
Bulma, Chichi, and Ayeka's childhood and Chichi sounding like a child surprised Trunks and Vegeta even more and at the faces they were making, Ayeka couldn't help but giggle and because she giggled they stared at her wondering what was so funny.  
  
"I'm sorry but you guys should see your faces Trunks looks so cute, what? I'm not too old to say that! I'm still 16 you know, why do you think Bulma said SEVERAL years later?" Ayeka smiled with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"I'm gonna go shower, bye Chichi, bye Ayeka" Bulma said to them.  
  
"What do you mean bye Ayeka" Trunks said a little confused.  
  
"Trunks when I realized I was in a different dimension I realized it was because part of me was wondering how they were doing so basically and magically I only came here to see how Bulma and Chichi were doing and when me and Bulma introduced ourselves we didn't realize who each other were till 15 minutes after you and Vege head went to go shower and that is when we called Chichi over to test each others' strengths." Ayeka explained. Bulma, who was still in hearing distance, and Chichi, who stood next to Ayeka, both laughed at Vegeta's new nickname.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Bye Ayeka, bye Bulma. Contact us if you need any help Ayeka, all right." Chichi waved goodbye as she left still giggling a little.  
  
"Bye you two" Ayeka said running away as fast as she could so she could go to another dimension, even though she had no idea which one she was going to. 


	2. Surprise for Trunks and Vegeta

Bulma and Chichi training, they never saw them training before, though, they knew Chichi would, but Bulma? That was something they never thought she'd be doing.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta went over to them interrupting their training.  
  
"Hey Trunks, Vegeta" Bulma said  
  
"Is there a problem, what's wrong, will you two quit gawking and answer me," Chichi said getting mad.  
  
"Huh uh nothings wrong were just wondering since when does mom train?" Trunks said still surprised but not gawking.  
  
"OH, well son when I was a little kid before I met Goku I met Chichi and Ayeka and at that time I was 7, Chichi was 8, and Ayeka was 5, which is before we all had to start training, we started playing agents and really wanted to know how to fight so we all took fighting lessons and through the years we were really patrolling dimensions and learned some other fighting stuff, and besides. Even if we didn't want to learn how to fight we still had to cause, like I said, we had start training to protect ourselves." Bulma explained. (Lets just say it happened like this ok? Besides fic does mean its not real. Please just go along with the fic.)  
  
"For example you guys fighting all the time and shooting ki blasts we learned our selves a way I can't tell you" Chichi said almost sounding like a child.  
  
Bulma, Chichi, and Ayeka's childhood and Chichi sounding like a child surprised Trunks and Vegeta even more (like they didn't need to get anymore surprises) and at the faces they were making made Ayeka giggle and because she giggled they stared at her wondering what was so funny.  
  
"I'm sorry but you guys should see your faces Trunks looks so cute, I may be too old say things like that for people your age but doesn't mean I can't say it" Ayeka said knowing their question of 'Isn't she a little too old to say that?'  
  
"I'm gonna go shower, bye Chichi, bye Ayeka" Bulma said to them.  
  
"What do you mean bye Ayeka" Trunks said a little confused.  
  
"Trunks when I realized I was in a different dimension I realized it was because part of me was wondering how they were doing so basically and magically I only came here to see how Bulma and Chichi were doing and when me and Bulma introduced ourselves we didn't realize who each other were till 15 minutes after you and Vege head went to go shower and that is when we called Chichi over to test each other's strength" Ayeka explained.  
  
And Bulma who was still in hearing distance and Chichi who stood next to Ayeka both laughed at Vegeta's new nickname.  
  
"SHUT UP" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Bye Ayeka, bye Bulma" Chichi said leaving still laughing a little.  
  
"Bye you two" Ayeka said running away as fast as she could so she could go to another dimension. 


	3. Meeting The GBoys and Arranging With the...

Ayeka stopped running and looked around to see if anyone saw her, it was clear, she went to rent an apartment and rest for a bit.  
  
At Ayeka's (RENTING) apartment  
  
Ayeka sighed and got up after ten minutes of lying down.  
  
"Time to set you up" she sighed again and started setting up her laptop.  
  
She finished setting it up and looked at her email, it read:  
  
Prinsessu Megami (Princess Goddess),  
  
There are some boys who pilot giant robots known as Gundams, I need you to find out who they are and help them with out giving your identity unless I say so. That is your mission.  
  
P.S. Be as normal as possible.  
  
From: Prof. P  
  
Ayeka finished reading her one and only email then went and took a shower, after doing that she made some lunch and started hacking into OZ's computer while eating her lunch.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Ayeka closed her laptop then got on her shoes and went for a walk to the mall.  
  
At the mall  
  
Ayeka bumped into someone and almost fell.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Ayeka apologized.  
  
"Well you better start watching where you are going, baka onna." A boy about her human age said with a little disrespect.  
  
"Who are you?" Ayeka asked a little mad but held in her anger.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell," said another boy (I'm not describing his looks for you already know what Duo looks like same with everyone else I'm about to introduce. If you don't know who they are and what they look like search on dogpile.com Gundam Wing bios.).  
  
"This is Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and the one you bumped into is Wufei, don't mind Wu-man he's always calling woman weak or stupid, so you doing anything tonight, we could probably go on a date if your free for the night." Duo said.  
  
"My name is Ayeka, and no thank you I do not feel like going on dates, it makes me think that the boy is thinking I am weak cause they think we women need a man, if you think I need a man you are wrong." Ayeka said.  
  
"I don't think your weak, but do you want to get a Sunday with us though?" Duo asked.  
  
"Sure" Ayeka said sighing.  
  
Ayeka started walking to an ice cream parlor with the five boys she just met.  
  
After getting some ice cream walking around with G-boys  
  
"So, what school you go to Ayeka?" Duo asks.  
  
"Didn't sign up for one yet," Ayeka answers.  
  
Duo grins. "How bout you go to our school, the Peacecraft Academy".  
  
"Sure why not," Ayeka smiles.  
  
"Why did you have to let a baka onna know which school she could go to?" Wufei says a little mad.  
  
"Aw, come on Wu-man, not like she'll kill you or anything right Ayeka?" Duo says.  
  
Ayeka nods her head yes. `Unless he stops being a selfish little brat I will have to do something' Ayeka thinks.  
  
"Don't call me Wu-man!" Wufei yells and is about to chase Duo.  
  
Duo starts running from Wufei.  
  
Ayeka stopped Wufei and was standing right in front of him, "that is enough, that is no reason to go trying to kill him Wufei" Ayeka says calmly.  
  
"Grrr, out of my way weak baka onna," Wufei says and is about to leap in front of Duo but is held by Ayeka.  
  
"Grrr yourself, leave the braided one alone" Ayeka says calmly still making the G-boys a bit surprised when she never reacted to Wufei calling her weak, the were also surprised that she was arguing back.  
  
"Um, maybe we should just go," Quatre buds in.  
  
everyone nodded and left to go home.  
  
Ayeka was sitting in class listening to the boys make cat sounds at her. Five boys came in the classroom and sat down behind Ayeka. One of them looked at Ayeka recognizing her.  
  
"Hey babe!" he said.  
  
Ayeka turned around and smiled. "Hello Duo, please don't call me babe," Ayeka said still smiling.  
  
"Its nice to see you again miss Ayeka" Quatre said in his polite voice.  
  
Wufei just hmphed and turned his head.  
  
'He really is stubborn, although he is cute' Ayeka smirked then made a disgusted face when she realized what she had just thought.  
  
A teacher walked in the classroom and put his stuff down then said, "good morning class, today we have a new student, will that student please stand up and introduce your self."  
  
Ayeka stood up and said, "my name is Ayeka," she then sat back down.  
  
The boys except Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre whistled at her but stopped when the teacher called for their attention. And so their class went on.  
  
Walking to their next class  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrroooooooooo," Relena yelled as everyone covered their ears.  
  
Relena ran to Heero and gave him a bear hug.  
  
"Relena, let go of me," Heero said coldly.  
  
Ayeka saw that she (Relena) was a big harassment to Heero so she (Ayeka) did something but planned to do something again later.  
  
"Get off of him, you brat," Ayeka pinched Relena's finger.  
  
"Ouch," Relena waved her hand trying to make it feel better.  
  
"He is my boyfriend, go find someone else, witch" Relena muttered the last part softly.  
  
Ayeka heard what Relena called her.  
  
"Well then I guess that makes me. HIS official WIFE!" Ayeka said.  
  
Relena looked at her then at Heero.  
  
"Is this true Heero? Is she married to you?" Relena asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
Ayeka gave him a look of 'play along if you want her gone', so Heero nodded his head.  
  
Relena ran away with tears in her eyes.  
  
Ayeka and the five boys she met the day before walked into their next class and finished their school day with Relena not bothering them at all.  
  
Going home  
  
"Bye guys!" Ayeka waved her hand as she ran down the street.  
  
"Bye!" Quatre and Duo waved back then they left for their place with the other three (Heero, Trowa, and Wufei).  
  
At Ayeka's apartment  
  
Ayeka walked to her laptop and checked her email. She had one.  
  
Prinsessu Megami (Princess Goddess),  
  
You have not been trying to figure out who the Gundam pilots were. You have two days to figure it out. Start now!  
  
Prof. P  
  
Ayeka Finished reading it and started making her laptop hack into profiles of people all over the Earth and on colonies, then she went to the computer that came with the apartment and made that computer start hacking into all computers of OZ by itself.  
  
Ayeka then called Relena.  
  
Relena's dorm  
  
Relena was crying on her bed when she heard a ring. She wiped away her tears and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Relena Peacecraft speaking," Relena, answered the phone.  
  
"Are you all right Relena, I'm sorry for making you cry earlier," Ayeka said over the line.  
  
"Ayeka? What do you want? You have your Heero, now leave me alone!" Relena felt like crying again and was about to hang up.  
  
"WAIT!!! Don't hang up, He isn't really my husband," Ayeka said.  
  
"Huh, you mean you just said that, but why?" Relena asks.  
  
"Meet me at the circus tomorrow at 2:30, got it?" Ayeka said.  
  
"Kay, see you there," Relena said then hung up as so did Ayeka. 


	4. Ez Dropping

Ayeka woke up, got dressed, got on boots and leather gloves, walked into the parking lot of the apartment building she was staying in, got on to a motorcycle (which was someone else's), started it, and left to a mall knowing someone could help her.  
  
At the mall  
  
Ayeka saw a man at the mall and asked if he knew where Quatre Raberba Winner lived. The man gave Ayeka the directions she needed and Ayeka left towards Quatre's Mansion.  
  
At Quatre's Mansion  
  
Ayeka stopped and got off the motorcycle and walked up to a window, a window on Quatre's mansion. Ayeka peeked inside the window. There she saw the five boys, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo. Ayeka listened to what they were saying.  
  
"Prof. J wants us to go on a mission on Sunday Destroying 4 OZ bases," Heero said.  
  
"Hey Wu-man what's up with you," Duo asked.  
  
Wufei walked over to the window Ayeka was peeking through.  
  
Ayeka saw Wufei coming towards her. She looked around for a place to hide. Ayeka crawled behind a nearby bush and leaped up onto the roof of the mansion.  
  
Wufei opened the window, stuck his head out, and looked around outside making sure they weren't being watched.  
  
"What's wrong Wufei?" Heero asked.  
  
"We were being watched." Wufei said closing then locking the windows.  
  
"It could've been an OZ soldier," Duo said. The rest of them (THE G-boys, you know who they are) nodded. Once Ayeka was convinced that it was safe enough to get down from the roof she leaped down landing next to her, rather someone else's, motorcycle, got on it, and left.  
  
The G-boys  
  
"Whoever it was spying on us we'll have to find out sooner or later." Wufei said.  
  
"Hmm" was all Heero said/did.  
  
Ayeka  
  
Ayeka stopped at her apartment building and got off the motorcycle.  
  
"HEY YOU THIEF!!! THAT'S MY MOTORCYCLE!!!" a man yelled walking out of the apartment building Ayeka was staying in.  
  
"Uh-oh, see ya mister I have to go," Ayeka said as she leaped into the air and to an alley.  
  
Ayeka made sure the guy didn't follow her and saw a bakery shop across the street.  
  
"Who would want to miss DONUTS for breakfast?" Ayeka said getting hungry as she walked to the bakery.  
  
"WHAAA? Closed?" Ayeka groaned, "I haven't eaten yet, oh well guess I have to deal."  
  
"Hello miss Ayeka," a voice from behind Ayeka said.  
  
"AAH! Oh Quatre hello," Ayeka said.  
  
"Sorry for startling you, we're on our way to pick up some things at the mall, want to come?" Quatre asked.  
  
"NO THANK YOU!" Ayeka said, "The mall is a crazy place to me."  
  
"Why? I thought girls loved the mall, don't you?" Duo asked.  
  
"MM-MM, the mall is filled with too many people, too much noise, and people that will drive me insane," Ayeka explained.  
  
"Like who?" Duo asked.  
  
"The clerks, the security guards, the people that dress up as soldiers, and the managers," Ayeka answered.  
  
"What do they do?" Duo asked.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY? LET'S JUST GO!!" Wufei yelled getting irritated of Duo's questions.  
  
"Lighten up Wufei." Duo said.  
  
"Maybe we should just get going, bye miss Ayeka" Quatre said.  
  
"Good-bye," Ayeka giggled as the G-boys left with Duo whining, "What strange people."  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~~* Sorry I've finally started working on my fics again and I'm trying make the chapters longer by putting them together and other stuff but this one didn't seem like it could be added to the other chaps. ANYWAYS, I am fixing some of the grammar as well and sorry to my reviewers for taking so long to work on this fic. 


	5. 001 and the perfect soldier make contact

"Prof. J wants us to go on a mission on Sunday Destroying 4 OZ bases," "Hey Wu-man what's up with you," "We were being watched." "Whoever it was spying on us we'll have to find out sooner or later." "Sorry for startling you, we're on our way to pick up some things at the mall want to come?" "NO THANK YOU!" "Maybe we should just get going, bye miss Ayeka" "Good-bye," ______________________________  
  
After the g-boys were a bit ahead Ayeka hurried to a nearby parking lot that had those things where you have to pay for your time. One of them said 3 hours left so Ayeka broke into that one, covering the license plate with plastic making it hard to see what the license plate's number was, and left to Quatre's mansion in a hurry.  
  
Near Quatre's mansion  
  
Ayeka stopped and parked the car in a spot where no one could see it if they were just driving by and snuck up behind a bush in front of the mansion. There were two guards at the door and a camera above them as well as other cameras inside the mansion that she could see unlike any other HUMAN could.  
  
She pulled out a mask from her pocket and put it on. Then she redid her hair putting it up in a ponytail on top of her head putting a hat over her head putting her ponytail through the back of the cap and put her ponytail into a small bun braiding it afterwards.  
  
She jumped out of the bush when the guards weren't looking, and the camera was looking in a different direction, and knocked them out destroying the camera right after that. Ayeka leapt to the top opened window hanging right on the windowsill. Ayeka pulled herself up a little seeing a camera about to look in her direction so she quickly pulled herself up onto the windowsill and jumped landing right after the camera was looking in another direction. There was someone in the room that Ayeka had knocked out quickly before destroying the camera in there. There was a laptop in there and Ayeka walked over to it and opened the part where all the chips and wires are. She placed a bug and a chip in it. Then she started looking at the emails that were received and copied them onto a disk the put the email status under 'unread' to make it look like no one read it.  
  
She went back to the car and took everything that disguised her, except the hat, off. She even took off her leather jacket and gloves and replaced the jacket with a blue sweatshirt and drove the car out of its hiding place and onto the road heading towards the mall she had gotten the car from passing the g-boys' car when she was a mile away from the mansion. While she passed them she saw Heero looking at her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
At the mall  
  
Ayeka had put the car back in its spot putting a quarter in the time limit machine thingy for taking it, taking the plastic wrapping off and putting the mask and gloves back in her pocket taking the sweatshirt off and her hair back to the style it was, which was a ponytail with two braids, before leaving to her apartment.  
  
At Ayeka's apartment  
  
Ayeka walked into her apartment room and to the laptop putting the disk in the A drive. Looking at the emails she copied, Ayeka saw that there were 2 emails. The first one read:  
  
Perfect Soldier,  
  
I have a mission for you. There is a new Gundam pilot that you must find, keep an eye on, and help the new pilot. We'll call the new pilot 001 since that is what the pilot was called back then. No one knows whether it is female or male, which is why I trust you to find out. All the professors and I know is that 001 has been a Gundam pilot since 5th grade but never fought. 001 was only known to fight but was never met face-to-face with anyone.  
  
Do you.  
  
Accept or Decline?  
  
Prof. J _______________________  
  
The second one read:  
  
Perfect Soldier,  
  
I forgot to tell you something. 001's mother was a fighter also but was killed in a garden. Her name was Sovereign. I hope that helps you into finding the new pilot. Do not let anyone find out you're Gundam pilots otherwise 001 may find out and try to do something.  
  
Prof. J  
  
Ayeka finished reading the emails then smirked as she went to check her own email. She had 1 message. It read:  
  
Prinsessu Megami,  
  
Great work on finding the pilots but remember you're supposed to help them. Email them information about OZ. You may leave either your co-name or the name they think of you as. You may as well tell them that it was you in that mansion as well.  
  
Prof. P  
  
P.S. Be careful and don't give yourself away unless I say otherwise.  
  
Ayeka snorted when she finished reading the email. It was as if Prof. P and Prof. J knew each other and acted the same but didn't know they were against each other. 'Whatever. I'll just go to the library so they don't know its me.' Ayeka said to herself mentally as she went to the window to check the weather. It was raining. Ayeka went and put her red raincoat on leaving it open as she grabbed her apartment keys and locked the door leaving for the library.  
  
The g-boys -----------------------------------  
  
When the g-boys reached Quatre's mansion they saw the knocked out guards. They immediately checked around the mansion while Quatre woke up the guards.  
  
"What happened here?" Quatre asked one of the guards.  
  
"I don't know. I was looking around the area because I heard the bushes move then I got knocked out.  
  
"Then when I heard him fall to the ground and I was knocked out, too" the guards answered.  
  
10 minutes later Wufei, Trowa, and Duo came back to Quatre and said they found nothing. Quatre looked worried and said, "It could've been OZ."  
  
"I don't think so." Heero said as he walked outside. "Prof. J sent me an email saying there was another Gundam pilot. I think it could've been the new pilot. He doesn't know whether it is a male or female. He said that the new pilot was supposed to fight in the war we have now cause he and other professors predicted that it would come and was training since 001 was little."  
  
"So why do you think it could've been the new pilot?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Hn." Was all Heero had said to the rest of them.  
  
"We have to figure out who the new pilot is and keep an eye out for whoever it is and help the 001 when it's necessary." Heero explained more as he remembered the girl they drove past his suspicions pointing to her.  
  
"Hmm." Heero walked back upstairs to the room that had his laptop and started checking people's profiles. A message popped up on his computer as he was trying to figure out who the new pilot was. He read it.  
  
Ayeka at the library  
  
Ayeka was typing a message on the computer then sent it to the address she found out was Heero's after reading the emails she saved onto a disk. The message read:  
  
Perfect Soldier,  
  
I have received some information about OZ. If you wish to know them, click Accept. If you do not, then you can go ahead and search the entire planet's profiles to find out my co-name and go through the troubles of having to go through OZ's base although I know you'd do it anyway but, oh well. I don't think you want the info anyways. Hurry up with your replies cause I know you'll be there once the message is received on your laptop.  
  
Accept both mission and information being offered? Decline both mission and information being offered?  
  
The one you know as  
  
001.  
  
Heero finished reading the email then replied with the message saying. ~~~~~~~ Ayeka was still at the computer in the library waiting for the reply. BING a message popped up and Ayeka read it.  
  
It read:  
  
001,  
  
I accept information. Why did you brake into our 'home'? You're that girl that passed us aren't you? You're also the one that was watching us. Am I right?  
  
Perfect Soldier. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero sent his message waiting for the information as the other g-boys walked in.  
  
"Hey Heero. What are doing?" Quatre asked as everyone looked over Heero's soldier.  
  
"I've come in contact with 001." Heero said as a message popped up.  
  
It read:  
  
Perfect Soldier,  
  
Good guess 01. I am the one who broke into that mansion. Yes, I am also the one who was spying on you earlier this morning. The information I have for you is that OZ counsel will soon be coming to Earth to have a conference with Ms. Peacecraft and are planning to kill her before they leave the conference. They will be leaving a device that is really a bomb with a soldier, one that is willing to die, to talk to Ms. Peacecraft to keep her from going out of the room so the bomb will explode in time.  
  
I do believe you and the other g-boys are supposed to make sure she doesn't get hurt? Well would you look at the time, I best be going before my schedule is ruined.  
  
CYA!!!  
  
001.  
  
Heero finished reading his email along with the others who finally backed away from him when they were done reading.  
  
"Hmm. Seems Heero's suspicions were correct. Now all we have to find out whom 001 really is. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before getting off the computer to leave, Ayeka got into all the profiles and information about her and her family and deleted it all saving it onto a disk.  
  
G-boys  
  
Heero couldn't find any information about 001 and didn't even bother trying again knowing that 001 has probably deleted all the information so instead he just emailed Prof. J.  
  
The message read:  
  
Prof. J,  
  
001 has come in contact with me and has given me information about OZ. I have accepted the mission that 001 has given us. 001 has broke into Quatre's mansion and I think 001 has found out some of our plans as well. I believe that is how 001 found out we're Gundam pilots.  
  
Perfect Soldier.  
  
A message popped up Heero's laptop couple minutes later. It read:  
  
Perfect Soldier,  
  
You've failed the mission of not letting anyone know who you really are I see. Very well. All right, now that you've come in contact with 001 find out whom it really is.  
  
Prof. J.  
  
Prof. J,  
  
Roger that.  
  
Perfect Soldier.  
  
Heero sent his message and got up to go downstairs and tell the other g- boys that they were going on their mission first thing in the morning.  
  
Ayeka  
  
Ayeka walked to the circus and met with a frowning Relena. Ayeka smiled but it went away as fast as it came realizing that Relena was really mad at her.  
  
"Hi. I'm sorry for yesterday, but didn't you notice that he didn't want you to be doing that?" Ayeka said sadly.  
  
"No, but does he not like me hugging him?" Relena asked with a lot of curiosity in her voice.  
  
Ayeka sighed before saying, "C'mon lets take walk. Heero is that type where he doesn't like much. He especially doesn't like physical contact unless he welcomes it, okay? You following me so far?" Ayeka explained as she and Relena walked along the sidewalk towards the park.  
  
"So what you're telling me is that I should leave Heero alone every once in a while. Then I might get a better chance of getting him?" Relena looked at Ayeka who was looking up at the sky as she nodded her head calmly.  
  
"I must admit. Heero does have a hard time showing his emotions when he tries to. Relena, Heero likes you. He just doesn't like the fact of you harassing him and screaming out his name every single time you see him. You must leave him be and see what happens. Sure you can talk to him once in a while but you must let him have his space. Do you understand me?" Ayeka asked Relena as she closed most of her eyelids still looking up at the sky.  
  
Relena looked down at the sidewalk and stopped. Ayeka stopped also and turned to look at Relena and smiled. Relena smiled and nodded her head saying, "I understand. Thank you for your advice." Relena couldn't help but think that Ayeka looked very peaceful when she was smiling like an angel and that if Ayeka was an angel she was really good at giving advice.  
  
"You're welcome princess. I must go now. I believe you do too?" Ayeka said looking at the princess that nodded and they both left to tend to their own things.  
  
G-boys  
  
Heero grabbed his jacket and put it on.  
  
"Hey Heero. Where you going?" Duo asked as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Hn." Heero left Duo scratching his head trying to figure out where Heero was going.  
  
Heero got on a motorcycle that he stole, which he had put his own license plate on it so people don't know he stole it, and left towards the city. For some reason he stopped in front of Relena's kingdom. He was about to leave when he saw Ayeka walking in his direction.  
  
Ayeka saw him and smiled as she ran to him. She smirked at him and said, "Finally came to your senses, eh? Finally going to tell Relena that you like her." Heero glared at her and softened his eyes when he realized that she was right about him liking Relena.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked.  
  
"Oh c'mon. I know you like her as well as have hard time showing your emotions. Am I right?" Ayeka's smirk went wider but went away as Heero glared at her again. "I can tell that you like her by the way you look at her when she's not looking. I can tell that you like her still even when she irritates the crap out of you when she screams out your name in that voice she uses. I can also tell that you have hard time showing your emotions because every time I see try to go to her to tell her something you always shy yourself away. Am I right?" Ayeka asked with glee.  
  
"Um. Hmm." Heero nodded and looked at the ground. Ayeka started to giggle and that giggle turned into laughter making Heero give Ayeka his death glares making her laugh even harder nearly to the point where she was to tears and rolling on the ground but finally she calmed thinking, 'Here I am playing matchmaker with two people that like each other, one of them knowing that the other likes him but he won't tell her. Hmm. *mentally giggles* Well. Okay they both know they like each other but the boy won't tell the girl like a man. He always catches himself driving to her home knowing why he does so and yet he shies himself away. Why doesn't he just- oh right I forgot. Perfect Soldier can't show emotions. HA! That is such a lie. There isn't even anything of the sort that is true. It's all not real and he doesn't realize it. *Mentally sighs* Oh well. Maybe I could help with it.' Ayeka finished her thought as she grinned maniacally.  
  
"Is that true Heero?" A voice asked from the kingdom's door.  
  
"Relena." Heero whispered and gained back his non-emotional expression as he put his helmet back on and left nodding.  
  
"You were right Ayeka. Thank you." Relena ran to hug Ayeka.  
  
"No biggie Lena." Ayeka said giving the princess a nickname. Relena looked at her weirdly.  
  
"What? It's just a nickname. Do you mind if I call you that? Hello. Relena." Ayeka asked the puzzled girl that nodded.  
  
Relena signaled for Ayeka to come in her home. When they got in there the butler came saying that someone was on the intercom calling for Relena. Relena went to see who it was. It was Hilde. Ayeka came to see who it was and went into shock. When Hilde saw Ayeka's face over the visual intercom and started to get teary. "Aya!"  
  
"Hilde!" Ayeka had tears in her eyes. "Hilde! IF YOU'RE ON A COLONY THEN GET YOUR BUTT ON A SPACE SHUTTLE TO EARTH AND COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Roger that. Sis." Hilde said as the intercom turned off and within the next day Hilde was there. 


	6. Caught by a Woman

Perfect Soldier, I have a mission for you. There is a new Gundam pilot. the g-boys reached Quatre's mansion they saw the knocked out guards. They immediately checked around the mansion while Quatre woke up the guards. "What happened here?" "I don't know. I was looking around the area because I heard the bushes move then I got knocked out." "It could've been OZ." "I don't think so."  
  
{NOW}  
  
Next Day  
  
Heero woke up the other 4 g-boys and went to get the stuff they needed for the mission. They all ate then left to the Peacecraft Kingdom and waited till the meeting started. 5 minutes after they got there they saw someone on a motorcycle with one of those tight motorcycle suits pulling in. The person got off the motorcycle and took off the helmet pulling the head backwards. It was a woman. No, it was Ayeka. When Ayeka pulled her head forward her hair was on one side of her face making that side of her face unseen. Ayeka smiled and arched an eyebrow, eyeballs looking up at the way her hair was. She shook her head slightly so her hair would be on both sides. The g-boys watched this.  
  
"Is Ayeka part of OZ?" Duo whispered but got no answer as they still watched Ayeka from the bushes on the top of the hill by the kingdom.  
  
Ayeka ~~~~  
  
Ayeka knocked on the door with a big smile as she backed up. Relena answered the door and smiled. Another girl came up to the girl with eager written all over her face. She smiled maniacally and ran out the door hugging Ayeka and crying on her. Ayeka put a hand on the girl's shoulder smiling and hugging the girl right after that as if there was no one left to care for.  
  
"I missed you so much Aya!" the girl stopped crying and backed up. Ayeka's smile grew larger. The girl punched Ayeka in the stomach. Ayeka rubbed her stomach for a little.  
  
"What in the name of Sovereign was that for Hilde?" Ayeka groaned as she stopped rubbing her stomach.  
  
"For being late you freak." Hilde smiled hoping to start a fight.  
  
"Geek!" Ayeka gave the girl her wish.  
  
"Baka!" Hilde.  
  
"Witch!" Ayeka said as Relena stared at the two now giggling knowing that they were doing this for old times sake.  
  
"Bakatate!"  
  
"Bakayarou! (Is that how you spell it?)"  
  
"Uh. Grr." Ayeka ran out of things to say as she and Hilde started laughing.  
  
"Come on you two, or are you going to go somewhere? Cause I have a meeting that should be starting soon." Relena said.  
  
"We'll go so we won't bother you. Thank you Lena for picking her up for me." Ayeka said.  
  
"You're welcome. Good-bye." Relena said as she went back inside.  
  
Ayeka passed Hilde an extra helmet that was there. Hilde took it and put it on getting on the motorcycle but not before she looked at the license plate. Ayeka got her helmet on and got on the motorcycle.  
  
"You idiot!" Hilde glared at Ayeka.  
  
"What now?" Ayeka wondered.  
  
"You stole this bike didn't you? I hope the people you stole it from are still asleep!" Hilde yelled through her helmet.  
  
"Relax Hilde! I've got it all under control." Ayeka said as she started the bike.  
  
"Under control my foot! You liar!" Hilde yelled as the sped off to Ayeka's apartment.  
  
G-boys ~~~~~~~  
  
The boys watched the whole thing that just happened a little in shock. Ayeka stole a motorcycle, or in her terms 'BORROWED'.  
  
"Are Hilde and Ayeka related?" Duo asked.  
  
"Probably." Wufei answered.  
  
"I still wonder if she's part of OZ. And why did she have to steal that motorcycle? Why didn't she just call for a cab?" Trowa asked aloud.  
  
"Hmm." Heero nodded his head. 3 vehicles were coming. People of OZ stepped out and knocked on the door of the Peacecraft Kingdom. Relena answered the door and let them in.  
  
Ayeka and Hilde ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka and Hilde got to the apartment not getting caught for AYEKA stealing the motorcycle. They got off of it. Ayeka told Hilde that she had some business to take care of before they could have some fun. Hilde understood what Ayeka had meant by 'business'.  
  
"Alright. Besides I figured this was going to happen so I planned to stay with my friend for while you're gone. I'll see you soon, okay?" Hilde said as she left.  
  
Ayeka waved a hand and went back to the Peacecraft Kingdom, this time with out one of her 'borrowed' vehicles.  
  
G-boys ~~~~~~  
  
After the boys watched the people of OZ walk into Relena's kingdom they stood up and snuck in few minutes after heading towards the counseling room. After a couple hours of waiting for the meeting to be over, the people of OZ walked out of the counseling room.  
  
The g-boys waited for them to be gone and they ran into the counseling room seeing everything that 001 had told them happening. There was a soldier trying to stall Relena.  
  
Relena ~~~~~~  
  
Relena looked at the five boys running into the room. She smiled and before any of the five boys could do something about the device BOOM! An explosion was released in the room.  
  
Ayeka ~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka was already a couple of doors away, with her mask and gloves on to hide identity, from the counseling room when an explosion was heard. She passed the people of OZ with Lt. Une smirking. Ayeka ran into the room seeing everyone lying on the ground. Heero was covering Relena so she wouldn't get hurt. A soldier was lying dead on the floor burnt from the explosion. Everyone else was lying on the ground covering his or her heads.  
  
Wufei was about to get up but Ayeka knocked him out along with the others before they could get up. Ayeka picked up Relena and carried her back to her room setting her on her bed. The butler asked her of what happened and just said, "An explosion. Don't get too involved. Call five cabs and tell them to come as soon as possible." The butler went and did so.  
  
Ayeka went back to the counseling room putting Wufei and Duo over her shoulders and picking up Quatre in her arms. They were so heavy she nearly fell running down the stairs. When she got down there the cabs were there already. She put them in one cab each and told them to go to her apartment and wait for her there. She did the same with Heero and Trowa as she left in one of the cabs with Trowa in it.  
  
At Ayeka's apartment  
  
Ayeka got out of her cab and asked the cab drivers to help her carry the men to the level right below hers and she'd pay double. When the cab drivers left Ayeka carried the boys to her apartment room, but luckily this time she didn't have to us stairs and there was an elevator so she could take them up all at the same time.  
  
Ayeka's apartment had two extra rooms, one with two bunk beds, and the other with two regular beds and one bunk bed. Ayeka moved on of the regular beds into the room with only bunks and put Heero on it. The other four had bunks.  
  
Ayeka sighed as she looked at them and thought 'Stupid idiots. Didn't stop it in time. You didn't have to wait for the meeting to be done you know.' Ayeka sighed again and went out of the room closing the windows and locking it along with the door when she went out so they couldn't get out even if the windows were easy to break since it was glass. Ayeka turned on the A.C so they wouldn't get hot and sweaty.  
  
Ayeka took off her mask grabbing a glass of water finishing it with one gulp. She put the cup down and grabbed out a recipe book called Nakamura. She started grabbing the ingredients and started mixing them together. Then after she was done mixing it she poured it into a pan and cooked it in the oven. She was making cake. Then she started to make cookie dough and made prints from the bottom of a glass cup. (I got the printing from the glass cup from Sailor Moon Black Dream Hole)  
  
Ayeka finished making the prints and was about to put the cookie dough that was on an oven pan into the oven but she heard people yelling in the room she put the g-boys in. She sighed and put the cookie in with the cake putting her mask back on and went to open the door to the room she had put the boys in.  
  
"Maxwell, this is all your fault!" Ayeka could hear a muffled voice on the other side of the door arching an eyebrow and decided to let them stay in there a little while longer. Ayeka went back to the kitchen and started making something to eat since she didn't eat breakfast yet, even though it was lunchtime already. She was making chicken nuggets with seasoned curly fries. She put those in the oven, a different one from the one she's using to make cookies and cake, and went to turn on the radio. She played one of her CDs. Skipped the tracks all the way to track 8 and pressed play then repeat CD.  
  
G-boys ~~~~~~  
  
Wufei stopped cursing when he, and the other boys, heard music playing from the other side of the door.  
  
"Who do you think is playing that song?" Duo asked.  
  
"Who knows," Wufei said sitting down on the bed he woke up on.  
  
The song that was playing was called Nothing At All.  
  
"Whoever captured us took my gun." Heero said a bit mad. -------------  
  
You've been there for me. no matter what the cost  
  
-------------  
  
"Aw man. They took mine too. I guess they took all of ours." Duo said then smiled, "Oh well. We can just use my trusty hair pins." -------------  
  
My best friend since we believed in Santa Clause  
  
"Shut up and get it over with already!" Wufei yelled. -------------  
  
You have always stood beside me  
  
And I want to let you know -------------------  
  
Ayeka ~~~~~  
  
Ayeka, who was still waiting for her brunch stood up pulling her mask back on. She walked over to the door and opened a piece of the wall. There was one of those security things. She punched in a couple of numbers as she could hear Duo saying ouch. -------------  
  
I'll be the one who hears you're prayer  
  
Don't have to ask me I'll be there -------------  
  
Ayeka smirked. 'You won't get out that easily, but since you're somewhat my friends I guess I could at least feed you.' Ayeka thought as she went to take the cookies out of the oven putting it on the counter. She walked towards her laptop as she saw a message pop up. Ayeka read it. -------------  
  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without. No -------------  
  
It read:  
  
Prinsessu Megami, -------------  
  
When you have nothing at all  
  
You'll still have nothing to worry about  
  
Oh nothing at all --------------  
  
Great work with the boys. --------------  
  
When I was lost in sight a forest of despair You always knew just how to help me find my way In a world that's so uncertain I will promise this to you  
  
I'll be the one who hears your prayer Don't have to ask me, I'll be there I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without, no When you have nothing at all You'll still have nothing to worry about Oh, no, when you have nothing at all You'll still have nothing to worry about Oh nothing at all, oh. ----------------  
  
If you like you may tell them who you really are. Make sure they don't kill you.  
  
Stay alive,  
  
Prof. P.  
  
Ayeka finished reading the email then deleted it. She went to take out the cake, fries, and nuggets. She put the cake on the counter next to the cookies and grabbed out six plates filling it with equal amount of nuggets and fries and two cookies each leaving more cookies waiting to be eaten.  
  
Ayeka went to the door of the room she put the boys in and opened the piece of wall punching a couple of numbers making a piece of the side wall by the table in her dining room open.  
  
G-boys ~~~~~~  
  
The boys looked at the piece of wall that just opened and went to look was on the other side but couldn't cause someone was blocking the opening. The person bent down passing the food to them. The boys took it but didn't eat any of it.  
  
Ayeka ~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka saw this and just glared at them, as if they can see her glaring at them through the small wholes for her to see through her mask.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't drug it or anything. Please eat." Ayeka said in a monotone as she sat down against the wall grabbing a nugget taking a bit out of it.  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Wufei said rudely on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Because if you don't I'll let my alarm go off and your chance of eating and living is gone." Ayeka said mockingly looking through the opened wall she passed their lunches through.  
  
"Ch. What is that going to do?" Duo said.  
  
Ayeka laughed evilly making Duo feel uneasy. Ayeka stood up and went to the security thing and punched in a couple of numbers.  
  
G-boys ~~~~~~  
  
The walls opened showing arrows, guns, knives, and swords all ready to fire.  
  
"Okay. I'll eat." Duo said as he happily but scared chewed his food.  
  
"Hmph!" Wufei turned his head as he started to eat.  
  
Ayeka ~~~~~  
  
Ayeka closed the walls and went to finish her lunch.  
  
Eight minutes later Ayeka grabbed the dishes from the other room, through the opening of the wall of course, and went to wash hers and the other dishes.  
  
Ayeka thought about telling the boys who she really was and sighed. She went to the security thing when she was done punching in several numbers. The opened wall closed and the barrier that she put up, so the boys couldn't escape, for the door went down.  
  
G-boys ~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys looked at the door that just opened. The girl with the mask stood in its doorway staring at them.  
  
"Who are you? And who do you work for?" Heero asked Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka sighed and took the mask off. Quatre and Wufei gasped as Duo's jaw slightly dropped.  
  
"Ayeka?" Quatre finally said.  
  
"WHAT? A woman captured us? Grr." Wufei yelled as his face turned different shades of red.  
  
Ayeka smiled warmly and giggled nodding her head.  
  
"Yeah! Sorry for not telling but Prof. P said not to tell unless she says otherwise. Sorry for braking in your mansion Quatre, and knocking out your guards. Please forgive me. It was my job." Ayeka smiled even more.  
  
"But. Hmm. You are forgiven." Quatre smiled back at Ayeka.  
  
"I don't trust her." Heero said in his monotone voice. "Where's my gun?"  
  
"You see Heero. That is exactly why I took your weapons away. I knew you'd try to shoot me. If you want your weapons back they're on the table in the living room. CYA!!!" Ayeka said leaving the door open.  
  
"I still don't trust her." Heero said as they walked out of the room to the table in the living room. A knock was heard on the front door. Ayeka went to answer it. It was Hilde.  
  
"Hey Aya! I got these really cool looking guns for you. I even brought you some explosives." Hilde said walking in taking her shoes off.  
  
"Oh Hilde I love you dearly! Lemme see!" Ayeka said eagerly as Hilde passed a bag to Ayeka. She looked at the boys in the living room while Ayeka was looking at her new weapons with awe. "Duo." Ayeka heard Hilde whisper.  
  
"Hilde. Is Duo your boyfriend or close friend or something?" Ayeka guessed. Hilde ran to Duo crying on him.  
  
"I'm so sorry I broke up with you Duo. Please lets get back together. Please?" Hilde cried as Duo hugged Hilde accepting the request.  
  
"Hilde." Duo whispered.  
  
Ayeka looked at them and smiled then made a serious face. "If you're going to be her boyfriend you had better take a great deal of care for her. Otherwise." Ayeka pointed a gun at Duo making like she just shot it.  
  
"You can count on me." Duo said.  
  
"Good! Would any of you like some cake?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"YEP!" Duo said happily as Ayeka cut up pieces of cake for him and the others.  
  
"So miss Ayeka. How long have you been training to be a Gundam pilot?" Quatre asked before taking a bite of his cake.  
  
"Since age 6, grade 2. My code name is Prinsessu Megami. My Gundam pilot code is 001. My mother who died when I was in 3rd grade trained me. After that my guardian trained me and when I was about to graduate 5th grade I was kidnapped by a man named Azusa. For the past years he tried to..." Ayeka trailed off as a tear slid a down her check.  
  
"What's wrong miss Ayeka?" Quatre asked concerned.  
  
"Hmm. Nothing. Please excuse me." Ayeka got up and walked to her room with everyone looking at her thinking that the fact of her mother dying was the problem making her cry.  
  
"Weak onna." Wufei muttered under his breath.  
  
"Ayeka and I aren't exactly real sisters but we're step. Our mother married someone else before and had her then a son, though before mother had Ayeka she had another son a year or two ago. Ayeka's father put both sons in the orphanage because they'd never kill someone for him so he'd not get the punishment. Then mother married the father I had they had me.  
  
"When Ayeka and I were little she was 5 and I was 4 she'd come to visit me and mother, and after school she'd visit her brother till couple years later someone adopted him. Then years later she never came when she was supposed to and I got scared but then mother I remembered that mother had gone to get her so I stopped worrying and then couple hours later we received a phone call from the police saying that mother was dead and there was no sight of Ayeka anywhere. They looked all over the country. They even called other countries to and asked them to tell us if they found her. So after that we went to her father's place and asked him if he knew where Ayeka was but he said that his wife was going to put her in the orphanage and since she was gone anyways he and his wife didn't care where she was at all. I miss mother so much and I never got to know who my brother was though I always wanted to." Hilde had tears running down her cheek as Duo held her. Quatre looked shocked and whether Wufei showed it or not you could see in his eyes he felt sorry. Heero didn't show it at all nor could you see it in his eyes but deep down he really did feel sorry. Trowa just looked at the floor knowing that they all knew how each other felt about having a dead family. The worse part of it for him and Heero was that they didn't know who their families were.  
  
Trowa stood up to go comfort Ayeka but stopped when he heard her whispering something.  
  
Ayeka ~~~~~  
  
Ayeka sat on her bed leaning against the wall hugging her legs remembering what she was talking to the others about then said as if they were there talking again, "and then he tried to, no, he did rape me. Then he made me." Ayeka couldn't finish what she was saying and started crying. The door opened but Ayeka never looked to see whom it was as she heard footsteps nearing her. She felt part of the bed go lower and arms going around her holding her as she cried. She stopped crying as the person made soothing noises.  
  
"It's all right, Ayeka." The person said. Ayeka looked up to see Trowa's face then put her head on his shoulder immediately and cried some more till she was asleep. The others walked in the room watching him put the covers over her. Trowa looked at them and nodded.  
  
"She'll be fine. We have to go." Trowa said as he and the other boys left to go home after reassuring Hilde that Ayeka was ok. After Hilde watched Ayeka sleep for a couple moments she smiled and left turning the radio off and leaving a note saying that she and the others left. 


	7. Meeting an old friend and Prof J's News

"Is Ayeka part of OZ?" "I missed you so much Aya!" "You stole this bike didn't you? I hope the people you stole it from are still asleep!" "Who do you think is playing that song?" "Who knows," "Whoever captured us took my gun." "Who are you? And who do you work for?" "Ayeka?" "WHAT? A woman captured us?" "Yeah! Sorry for not telling but Prof. P said not to tell unless she says otherwise." "I don't trust her." "I still don't trust her." "Hey Aya! I got these really cool looking guns for you. I even brought you some explosives." "I'm so sorry I broke up with you Duo. Please lets get back together. Please?" "My code name is Prinsessu Megami. My Gundam pilot code is 001. My mother who died when I was in 3rd grade trained me."  
  
{NOW}  
  
Ayeka woke up and got out of bed. She walked out of her room and looked for the g-boys and/or Hilde but none were there. She was about to get worried when she saw a note on the counter saying:  
  
Dear Aya,  
  
The guys and I have left to tend to our own things for the while. Take care.  
  
Love,  
  
Hilde.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Ayeka threw the note away and looked at the time. It was 2:00 A.M. and she hasn't even showered yet. Ayeka went to go shower then went for a walk to the beach.  
  
'How could I have slept that long? Hmm. I wonder what the colonies are like. I've heard of them and Hilde has been there but I haven't, sort of. I've only battled there and I never really saw what it looked like. I do wonder indeed. Ugh' Ayeka's thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Sorry." Ayeka said.  
  
A girl had bumped into Ayeka. The girl looked up at Ayeka with tears in her eyes and apologized. Ayeka smiled.  
  
"Serena?" Ayeka asked tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Ayeka?" the girl that bumped into Ayeka grinned wickedly and the girl that bumped into her flung onto Ayeka crying. Ayeka's grin disappeared and she put an arm around the girl.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Oh Ayeka! I missed you so much!" Serena said not wanting to tell Ayeka what really happened.  
  
"Uh... Serena. You're hiding something from me. What is it?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Hmm. I could never hide anything from you, even if I tried. *Sighs* I really don't know to tell the truth. I just started having these dreams and I woke up and went for a walk and started thinking about the dream and it. It scared me Ayeka." Serena cried even harder onto Ayeka's shoulder. Ayeka hugged Serena with sympathy and comfort.  
  
"Come on. I'll walk you home." Ayeka parted from Serena and smiled wiping away hers then Serena's tears. "Remember. You shed one tear-  
  
"You'll shed a tear of caring sisterly love." Serena finished Ayeka's sentence.  
  
"Hmm. That is right Serene Heart." Ayeka smiled.  
  
"Thanks Blades." Serena said to Ayeka and they started off for Serena's house.  
  
At Serena's house  
  
Ayeka and Serena walked into Serena's house. The light turned on and Ayeka and Serena looked to see who was up. It was Serena's mother Ikuko. Serena looked at her mother and smiled gesturing to Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka? Oh, where were you?" Ikuko stood up and hugged Ayeka. Ayeka hugged back and was about to leave when Ikuko asked, "Do you want to sleep over Ayeka?"  
  
Ayeka looked at Ikuko and smiled, "Just like old times, huh? Okay. I accept offer being made." Serena smiled and she and Ayeka went upstairs to Serena's room.  
  
A purple cat lying on the bed woke up to the sound of the door opening. It stood up and saw Ayeka and Serena walk in the room.  
  
"Well you're room hasn't changed much I see." Ayeka said as she moved towards the closet and opened it.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't get rid of your clothes. You think they still might fit?" Serena stared at the searching Ayeka. Ayeka pulled out a pair of pajamas she left two or three years ago and walked into the bathroom in Serena's room. Ayeka walked back out of the bathroom with the clothes she was wearing before. Her pajamas were a pair of silk pants and shirt that had pictures of wolves and white tigers on them and a background of waterfalls and cliffs.  
  
"Surprisingly they fit. *Giggles* that's a good thing though. I guess I didn't get any fatter than I already am." Ayeka giggled again and smiled as she moved to Serena's bed.  
  
"That is a surprise, but Ayeka. You're not fat." Serena said sarcastically.  
  
"Mmm." Ayeka stuck her tongue out at Serena and lied down in Serena's bed.  
  
"Hey!" Serena said as Ayeka giggled and got up.  
  
"Okay, okay." Ayeka smiled as Ikuko walked in.  
  
"Since it's only 2:00 A.M. are you two going to be staying up the rest of the night talking and stuff?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"Uh. Yeah sure." Serena and Ayeka said together.  
  
"Honestly. If you two just changed some things about yourselves you'd probably be almost like twins. If you want to go out some where, make sure you leave a note, okay?" Ikuko said as she left when the two girls nodded.  
  
"Where's your homework? I'll bet you didn't even do it cause you were too lazy. Right?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I'll get it out pork butt." Serena said getting back at Ayeka for being called lazy.  
  
"Lemme see please?" Ayeka handed out her hand as Serena gave it to her. Ayeka's eyes went wide and dropped her head. She looked out of the corner of her eye seeing the purple cat that was there before she and Serena walked in the room.  
  
"Ayeka? Huh. Oh that's Luna. My cat." Serena said noticing Ayeka's gaze.  
  
"Oh. Okay then. Here remember what I said about how you should do your work?" Ayeka asked Serena.  
  
"Uh. No." Serena said.  
  
"Think of it as your favorite thing Serene Heart." Ayeka said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Okay. You want to help me and then we can play some kind of card game ok?" Serena suggested as she grabbed out a pencil and started on her work.  
  
'Serena's actually cooperating to work?' the purple cat thought (Okay even if the cat can't talk the cat can think right? I mean, how do you suppose animals get their crazy ideas?).  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Okay I'm done." Serena yawned.  
  
"Great. Let's play a video game. No wait. Does Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, or Hotaru still live here? I haven't seen them in a while either." Ayeka said a bit sadly.  
  
"Well Setsuna's not here but the other three are. Are you sure you want to wake them up this early?" Serena asked concern and mischief in her voice.  
  
"Yeah c'mon. I need to change back into my other clothes. Or uh, Can I borrow one of your uniforms? That way I can... oh wait. I forgot. I'm going to the Peacecraft Academy. Never mind." Ayeka hung her head as something was thrown at her.  
  
Ayeka grabbed it. It was a uniform to the Peacecraft Academy. Ayeka looked at Serena in confusion then went to the bathroom to change while Serena did the same outside the bathroom in the room. Ayeka came out of the bathroom seeing Serena just buttoning her top then looked at her confusingly again. Serena smiled as she finished her buttoning and looked at Ayeka.  
  
"If you can hack into Peacecraft Academy and Juuban High you can make it look like I'm an exchanged student. I asked mother to get the uniform cause I knew you were smart enough to go there and since I thought that I hacked into the academy last night to see if you were going to it. Well? You going to switch my schools or what?" Serena grinned with Ayeka.  
  
The cat looked at the two back and forth with a confused face. Ayeka went to the closet and grabbed out a laptop hooking it up then typing furiously. Ayeka was able to hack into the schools/academy within a couple minutes and switched Serena's schools and gave her the same classes as she had.  
  
'Serena knows how to hack into things? Why didn't she tell the scouts?' thought the cat.  
  
"Okay. Classes are math, homeroom, art, gym, lunch, band, science, social studies of world wars, homeroom again, then homeroom again for the finishing class. I like homeroom." Ayeka giggled.  
  
"Yeah I can tell. Thanks. I'll leave a note for mother and we can go." Serena said as she went down stairs with Ayeka behind her.  
  
"We'll leave a note for your mom about us going to the academy okay." Ayeka grabbed a pen and paper writing the note and put her shoes on then left with Serena.  
  
Ayeka and Serena ran to Haruka and Michiru's apartment and knocked on the door quietly. Ayeka hid behind the wall so she couldn't be seen. The door opened to reveal a very sleepy Haruka with a yellow shirt and black pants on. Haruka rubbed her eyes seeing Serena the walking out of hiding spot, Ayeka. Haruka gasped and smiled letting them in.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Haruka said sleepily annoyed.  
  
"Some time after 2:00 but oh well. I guess you didn't want to see me before Serena and I left for the Peacecraft academy for a while. Me your own Aya." Ayeka sniffed and Haruka wrapped her arms around Ayeka. Ayeka returned Haruka's hug with one of her own.  
  
"Sorry Blades. Where were you all this time? Have you been taking care of yourself? When will you be coming back from the academy? Do you want us to move nearer to it so you two can visit? Do you need me to drop you off?" Haruka asked as she let go of Ayeka and Michiru walked in with Hotaru.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Ayeka?"  
  
"Hello Michiru." Serena smiled.  
  
"Hotaru?" Ayeka said in disbelief. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Hello Ayeka. I was killed while fighting Sovereign. The dark one, not mother." Hotaru said tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Hotaru." Ayeka said softly as Hotaru ran into her arms crying.  
  
"Ayeka. It's been quite a while." Michiru said as she hugged Ayeka, Hotaru still there.  
  
"Hey!" Hotaru said as she stopped crying and Michiru moved giggling.  
  
"Sorry Hotaru. So where have you been Ayeka?" Michiru asked.  
  
"A place I thought I'd never be able to leave." Ayeka said relieved,  
  
"Yes Haruka. Could you please give us a ride? And don't worry. Serena and I will be fine but it will be nice if you moved closer to us. We're coming back after school later today to tell Auntie Ikuko good-bye for now. Yes I've been taking care of myself. Sorry we woke you up so early." Ayeka said answering all of Haruka's questions.  
  
Haruka smiled and she went to go get her outdoor clothes on and they left.  
  
At the Peacecraft Academy  
  
Haruka stopped her car right in the driveway of the academy and looked at the time then at Ayeka and Serena.  
  
"It's still 3:30. Do want to drive somewhere for now?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go to my place. Go straight and 10th turn to your right, fifth house on the left." Ayeka directed and they were headed to Ayeka's house.  
  
Ayeka's apartment  
  
"You walked that long?" Serena asked.  
  
"No. I used my powers to teleport there then I started walking." Ayeka said as she, Haruka, and Serena got out of the car and walked to the elevator. They walked in the elevator talking a little and reached Ayeka's level. They walked out and took a right then a left and stopped.  
  
The g-boys just walked out of Ayeka's apartment and were now looking at Ayeka.  
  
"There you are miss Ayeka. We got kind of worried when you didn't answer the door-  
  
"So you decided to brake into my home? You guys really need to learn to forget your missions." Ayeka said as she walked into her apartment with Haruka and Serena following her along with the boys.  
  
"What do you want?" Ayeka yawned and looked at the g-boys.  
  
"The professor said to come and get you." Heero answered.  
  
"You still didn't have to brake in here you know." Haruka said angrily.  
  
"Who are you?" Wufei asked in his bitter tone.  
  
"Ayeka's friend and guardian." Haruka spat.  
  
"Hmph." Wufei turned his head.  
  
"I'm Quatre. This is Duo, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei." Quatre introduced.  
  
"Hi I'm Serena!" Serena said in her childish voice. "This is Haruka."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Duo and Quatre said.  
  
"Ayeka. Let's go." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Sorry. No can do. Prof. P-  
  
"Prof. P told Prof. J to tell us to come get you." Heero said about to grab his gun.  
  
"Hmm. Alright. Serene Heart? You coming? Haruka?" Ayeka asked in a monotone voice of her own. Serena nodded her head and Haruka shook her head.  
  
"Sorry Blades. I have a family to tend to." Haruka said.  
  
"Huh? Uh, yeah I understand." Ayeka looked at the ground as Haruka hugged her then Serena and left.  
  
"Let's go." Ayeka said still looking at the floor.  
  
"Only you." Heero said.  
  
"Lets. Go." Ayeka said glaring at Heero and they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka, Serena, and the g-boys were at the g-boys' base waiting for someone, which they've been doing for the past 10 minutes.  
  
"Come on you guys. He's not coming. Can we just go please?" Duo whined.  
  
"No. We have to wait for Prof. J. He has something to tell us." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Ah Heero. Sorry to keep you waiting so long." Prof. J said walking towards them.  
  
"What did you want old man?" Duo asked.  
  
"Actually Duo, you didn't have to come you know. I only needed for Heero and Trowa to come." Prof. J laughed.  
  
"I know. I just wanted to come." Duo said as he turned his head from the old man.  
  
"Then stop complaining." Ayeka said.  
  
"Ah. You brought both Ayeka AND Serena. Nice work. Well really what I wanted to tell you was that, well Heero and Trowa. Ayeka is your sister." Prof. J said. 


	8. Don't Cheat on Me

"Heero and Trowa. Ayeka is your sister." {NOW}  
  
Heero and Trowa looked at Ayeka then back at the professor.  
  
"Heero. I've been erasing your mind too much and Trowa some how you got amnesia. When I heard 001 father put Heero and Trowa in the orphanage one of the other professors and I decided to adopt and so we did. 001. When-  
  
"My name is not 001. I go by Prinsessu Megami or Prinsessu Meg, for short. And I do remember my father doing that. I remember everything." Ayeka said.  
  
"Hmm. Good, then you won't mind helping us out a bit." Prof. J said.  
  
"Excuse me? Who said I have to?" Ayeka arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I did or we'll have to kill you." Prof. J said sharply.  
  
"Heero wouldn't dare kill me. I'm took care of him and I'm also his favorite relative for being like a mom to him. What is your problem? You psycho or something?" Ayeka said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. Actually he is." Duo smiled.  
  
"Heero. Shoot her." Prof. J ordered.  
  
Heero brought up his gun pointing it at Ayeka. His hand was shaking and his eyes were wide. Ayeka looked at Heero with a calm face. Trowa walked to Heero and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Heero." Trowa whispered.  
  
"Mama-Aya. I'm sorry." Heero whispered dropping the gun and hanging his head.  
  
"Heero remember what I said." Ayeka said walking up to him hugging him like a mother.  
  
Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Young Heero. One day we will see each other again and if you turn on me I'll still be there for you. You're my baby brother and that is all there is to it. And brother Trowa, I'm sure he'll help you also. Don't ever forget this. Understood? Never believe that you HAVE TO kill ANYONE in our family unless you feel it is the right thing to do and that cause is of unforgivable crimes. Ok?"  
  
End Of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmm." Heero nodded his head and hugged Ayeka back then a tear slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and stepped back showing his serious face again.  
  
Trowa walked up to Ayeka and they hugged. Trowa kissed her on the cheek and stepped back nodding his head.  
  
"What? I don't believe." Prof. J laughed and smiled. "Well then. Family is family."  
  
"So Heero and Trowa are THEIR real names?" Duo asked and Ayeka looked at him with twinkling eyes and nodded her head.  
  
Serena walked over to Heero and Trowa then smiled. "When Ayeka and I met she told me lots about you. I never got to meet her brothers at the time."  
  
"Great. Can we go now?" Duo whined again.  
  
"Yes you may." Prof. J turned around and walked away.  
  
The g-boys Ayeka and Serena walked away back home.  
  
"Hey Ayeka," Serena leaned in closely to Ayeka's ear to whisper, "out of Quatre, Duo, and Wufei, who do you like best?"  
  
Ayeka blushed and looked at Serena weirdly. She knew the boys couldn't hear them so she hid her flush and leaned to speak into Serena's ear. "W. C, you? I mean out of all of them besides Quatre and Trowa. You can't choose out of them cause their taken by each other. And Heero is taken by Princess Relena." Ayeka gave initials.  
  
"HEY! That's no fair! You give me no choice at all!" Serena said aloud.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing!" Ayeka and Serena said then glared at each other, Ayeka grinning while was Serena pouting.  
  
"What do you mean I give you no choice? There is always a choice! The thing is, this time there is only ONE choice! You get what I mean?" Ayeka leaned over to Serena's ear again and whispered, "I forgot to mention that Duo's taken also." Ayeka laughed and Serena glared at Ayeka then sighed.  
  
"Oh well. Darien?" Serena looked ahead seeing her boyfriend about to kiss a girl. Serena ran up to the guy and kneed him in the stomach making blood come out of his mouth. Ayeka ran up to Serena and pulled her away from striking her boyfriend again.  
  
"CALM DOWN SERENE HEART!" Ayeka yelled at Serena and Serena stopped glaring at her boyfriend.  
  
"You bastard." Serena spat.  
  
"Serena! What'd you do that for? Ah." Darien held his stomach.  
  
The g-boys ran over to Ayeka and Serena then looked at the situation.  
  
"What's going on? Are all right?" Wufei asked looking at Ayeka and Serena, mostly at Ayeka. Ayeka nodded her head and smiled. Darien got up and left.  
  
"Shut up Seiya!" a voice could be heard and Ayeka and Serena looked to see who it was.  
  
It was Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Kou. All the girls, except Ayeka and Serena, ran over to them asking for autographs and stuff like that. The Starlights gave their fans autographs and walked over to Ayeka and Serena.  
  
"Hey Serena. Whose this?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Hey you guys. This is my friend Ayeka and her friends and family Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei! Heero and Trowa are her long lost brothers." Serena introduced.  
  
"Shut up twerp. They're not long lost. Sort of." Ayeka shrugged.  
  
"This is Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten Kou. They're the 3 Starlights." Serena introduced the Starlights.  
  
"Hey Serena. What happened to Darien? I saw him holding his stomach." Seiya said.  
  
"Serena kneed him. He deserved it anyway for cheating on her." Ayeka answered and Seiya somewhat smiled. Ayeka saw this and smirked mentally.  
  
"Hey Serena. I forgot something at my apartment. Would you and Seiya mind going to get it for me please?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yeah." Seiya said.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Serena tilted her head.  
  
"I forgot my mail on top of the counter. Thanks." Ayeka smiled and as soon as Serena and Seiya left her smile turned into a smirk.  
  
"Are you trying to hook them up?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Yes sir. I am. Is there anything wrong with that?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"You have no idea." Taiki and Yaten sighed.  
  
"What's the problem?" Ayeka blinked and her eyes switched to something in their pockets. Ayeka walked up to Yaten and put her hand in his top pocket while he was trying to get her hand out then finally when it did come out she held a pen with a star on it (I don't know what the SailorStars' transforming thing looks like. If you do know please tell me) and then she quickly put it back in his pocket and the two stared.  
  
"Who, what, what kind are you?" Ayeka stared.  
  
"How do-  
  
"Never mind. Brother Trowa? Brother Heero?" Ayeka looked at her brothers.  
  
"Can you guys go home please? All of you?" Ayeka gave a serious face and Trowa and Heero nodded and the g-boys left.  
  
"Let's walk to the park." Ayeka sighed. 


	9. Death of Seiya and Ayeka

"You were supposed to put that in subspace." Taiki whispered angrily to Yaten.  
  
"I thought I did!"  
  
"Stop arguing you two. Now, what kind of senshi are you? Are you even senshi? Any protectors from the Silver Millennium?" Ayeka asked softly as they sat down on the grass of the park they just got to.  
  
"How do you know about the Silver Millennium? Are you from the Silver Millennium too?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Yes. At the time I was Serena's best friend and I was also a fighter known as Sailor Earth. Sometimes I was known as Sailor Saturn cause Saturn and I share the same powers for being given birth by the same mother. I'm just also known as Sailor Earth because my father was originally from Earth with Earth's power but then when he and my mother had me he lost all his powers. Sailor Saturn is only known as Sailor Saturn because her father was also a Saturn being. Therefore I am not the sister of Prince Endymion." Ayeka explained.  
  
"So then are Heero and Trowa from the Silver Millennium, too?" Yaten arched an eyebrow.  
  
Ayeka shook her head no. "I don't believe they were in the Silver Millennium. Are you the Sailor? Uh, SailorStars?" Ayeka guessed and the two Starlights nodded their heads.  
  
"Wow, but isn't that the group that changes. gender?" Ayeka finally realized why Yaten and Taiki said it wasn't good to put them together. Ayeka looked down at the ground and sighed. "Oh well, Seiya loves her dearly and I can tell just by seeing the way he stares at her, and I'm sure Serena loves him back just doesn't notice it. I've seen her stare at him a lot. Pictures of him at least."  
  
"Serena has pictures of Seiya?" Yaten asked a bit puzzled.  
  
"Of course you idiot! We took pictures with Serena a while ago and Seiya gave most his to her!" Taiki barked.  
  
"Calm down you two. Aaah!" Ayeka's stomach felt like it was getting stabbed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yaten asked.  
  
Ayeka held her stomach and got up then ran to an alley making sure Yaten and Taiki didn't follow her not seeing them above. Ayeka dropped to her knees and held her head. She started screaming at the top of her lungs and started changing into someone else, whom looked evil.  
  
Yaten and Taiki stared at the transforming Ayeka then looked at each other. They transformed and started attacking.  
  
At the apartment Serena and Seiya were having a good time talking, until Serena felt something bad in her head and started trying to gasp for air. Seiya helped Serena up and carried her onto the couch.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I. Think. Something's wrong with. Ayeka." Serena said between gasps.  
  
"Don't worry I'll give you some of my energy so you can live to see what's wrong and help her." Seiya said and he started to glow but Serena told him to stop.  
  
"When Ayeka, and me, were little we. We were cursed. To feel each other's pain." Serena gasped for air.  
  
"So I just have to find a way to break the curse? My giving energy won't help? All right. What curse is it?" Seiya asked and Serena pointed to a book on the table. Seiya grabbed it quickly and opened it putting it in front of Serena.  
  
Serena pointed to the curse and Seiya looked at it. The only way to break the curse was for the cursed ones' true love to kill his or herself and have the blood drip on the cursed one. Seiya read it aloud to Serena and Serena gasped again this time because of shock. She looked at Seiya. She knew he loved her but she'd never tell that she loved him back. She knew he'd do this for her.  
  
Seiya got up and walked to the counter and grabbed a knife before walking back to Serena. Serena's eyes widened and she tried to struggle her way up to hit the knife out of Seiya's hand but couldn't.  
  
Seiya stood over Serena cutting himself in the wrist and hand so the blood could drip on Serena's. Seiya then stabbed himself in the heart and smiled hopefully. Sure he didn't know if he was her true love or not but it was worth a shot to see if the one he loves will live.  
  
Serena's gasping for air became shorter as she was able to breathe again. Serena sat up and went to Seiya and hugged his dead body crying on his shoulder. "Seiya! No Seiya! SEIYA YOU IDIOT!!!" Serena cried as she stood up with much hatred in her eyes realizing that hers and Ayeka's old enemy was back since the only way the curse could work again is if the one who made the curse is back.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU ALU! I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR!" Serena winced as tears dropped from her eyes to the floor while she hung her head. Serena let go of Seiya's dead body and stood wiping away her tears. She jerked her head left looking out of the window with more hatred than ever in her eyes and angrily said, "I will get you Alu."  
  
Ayeka held her head screaming until couple moments after she changed into someone else. She had green hair going to her mid back and sapphire eyes that would change to green or red once in a while and clothes of what seemed to be of something formal-like gown. The gown was purple with the top being spaghetti straps and white wedding looking sandals along with a crest on her forehead that looked like the Pluto and Saturn sign put together only it didn't glow with a sign of good, but with dark painful agony.  
  
Ayeka put her hands down from her head trembling a bit then stopped. Her sapphire eyes turned blue and right when Sailors Star Maker (Taiki) and Star Healer (Yaten) got to the ground and started attacking Ayeka, Ayeka screamed again and turned back to normal. The attacks from Star Maker and Star Healer hit her throwing her back into the wall.  
  
Ayeka moaned and right when she was trying to get up Star Maker's foot pushed her back down and she moaned in even more pain. She opened her eyes slightly and had tears rolling down her eyes by now.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena." Ayeka cried quietly and turned on her side under Star Maker's foot.  
  
"Who are you, really?" Star Healer asked harshly not getting any answer from Ayeka.  
  
"Leave her alone." Someone said from the opening of the alleyway. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa stood pointing their guns at Star Maker and Star Healer.  
  
"Get away from her right now." Wufei said calmly.  
  
"You guys. Please, go away. You don't know what's going, go away. NOW!" Ayeka cried to them.  
  
"So tell us what's going on." Trowa said not moving an inch to go away.  
  
Ayeka started sobbing now. Star Maker and Star Healer started realizing she was controlled in some way and Star Maker took his foot off Ayeka. She knelt down on one knee with her arm on her other knee staring down at Ayeka.  
  
"What's going on? Who was that?" Star Healer asked.  
  
"That. That was Alu. She cursed Serena and myself. She cursed us then a year later, when we thought she was dead for sure, she came back and cursed me, again, so she could live in me until she thinks it safe enough, and Serena and me are too weak to fight, to come out and try and get her revenge against us. I didn't tell Serena about it and then she cursed Serena to die of lost breath when she comes out. There was and is only one- way to brake the curse. I'm sorry." Ayeka turned her head to the ground.  
  
Star Healer picked her up and let Ayeka lean against her for support then asked, "how do you destroy the curse and which curse will it destroy?"  
  
"The one about Serena dying is if her true love kills him dropping his blood on her. I'm sorry you guys." Ayeka stood up right feeling a bit better, physically, hugged Star Healer as she cried on her shoulder.  
  
"What. What do you mean? Why are you saying you're sorry to us?" Star healer asked having an idea.  
  
"Seiya was the only one with her and I'm guessing he killed himself." Ayeka cried.  
  
"Darn!" Sailors Star Maker and Star Healer left the alley and went to Ayeka's apartment after she gave them directions to where it was.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei ran over to Ayeka. Trowa hugged her and kissed her head. "Let's go." Trowa whispered and he let go of her then Heero hugged her for couple moments and they left.  
  
"I have to go to my apartment. I have to-  
  
"We understand. Go." Heero said and she left without hesitation.  
  
"Wufei, when will you tell her?" Heero asked.  
  
"Soon. After all this is taken care of." Wufei said calmly.  
  
"Not that, the other thing." Trowa said before Heero could open his mouth.  
  
"Oh, when it's time." Wufei said hiding a blush.  
  
Ayeka ran into her apartment seeing the door opened by Star Maker and Star Healer. The Sailor Stars de-transformed and walked over to Seiya's body after Ayeka closed the door.  
  
"Seiya." Ayeka whispered at the sight of the pale body. She walked up to the body and placed her hands above it. A glow came from the body as Star Maker and Star Healer looked at Ayeka then back at the body. The paleness started coming back to life and the eyes shot open.  
  
"Huh? Serena? Where's Serena?" The now ALIVE Seiya asked with eager.  
  
"Seiya? Seiya!" Serena dropped down to the ground and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Ayeka! When did you get those powers anyway?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm afraid to tell. In other words I can't tell you Serena. I'm sorry. It isn't my job to bring back life nor is it anyone else's but. It wasn't his time to go yet. It just wasn't." Ayeka stared at Serena.  
  
"What do you mean you're afraid to tell me? You can trust me. You know you can and besides you're my best friend. How can I be mad at you for so long?" Serena said.  
  
"I have Saturn powers as well as Earth. I also have Pluto powers but that's because when I was born, my mother got pregnant from a guy from Earth but then when she was pregnant with me she did it with someone from Pluto and his genes got into me. That's the part I didn't tell you Taiki and Yaten. Serena my mother was a Saturn scout." Ayeka said sadly.  
  
"It's okay Ayeka. I'm okay with it and I'm sure the other scouts will be, too." Serena reassured and Ayeka smiled but it went away just as fast as it came.  
  
"What's wrong Ayeka?" Serena asked.  
  
"Alu. She's in me. Alu won't stop trying to come out. Each time she tries I get weak and each time she does come out I get weaker than usual but luckily with my Saturn powers I can recover fast. But the only way to make sure she doesn't come back ever again I." Ayeka trailed off and finished her sentence in a whisper, "I have to die. She cursed us with things that can only be destroyed when one dies. I'm sorry Serena. I need you to live on to tell Wufei something for me. You have to tell Hotaru, too. I want her to know that I'm sorry for doing this. Can you tell Wufei my feelings please? I need him to know. I'm sorry to put you through much misery. Please don't worry about me; you have Seiya now and the scouts too. You even have Rini and I'm sure she'll forgive you once you tell her about the incident with Darien. She'll have something to tell you. Good-bye Serene Heart. Take care of yourself and the galaxy. You won't be alone." Ayeka smiled sincerely at Serena.  
  
Serena flung herself onto Ayeka and cried. Ayeka put a hand on her should then with the other she stabbed herself where Serena wasn't covering, part of the stomach. Serena backed off of Ayeka and started sobbing on Seiya. Ayeka dropped to the ground and blood dripped out of her.  
  
Taiki and Yaten stared at Ayeka's body with disbelief. All the new information she gave them, the pain she's been going through since she was little, the curses that were brought among her, the sadness she lived, the fact that she killed herself for Serena and the world, she went through so much and now she is dead with what sounded like she didn't even try to fight to live her life.  
  
"What are we going to tell her brothers?" Yaten asked. Serena stopped crying and wiped away her tears. Seiya had wrapped his arms around her while crying so she moved them to get out of his embrace.  
  
"I will tell them." Serena said as she stared at Ayeka's body.  
  
"She said because of her Saturn powers she was able to revive Seiya, why don't you get Hotaru to-  
  
"She was able to revive Seiya because her Saturn powers helped her heal him while her Earth powers helped him come of alive. Earth's water is life and Saturn's healing power heals the wounds. Yes, she does have a rebirth power as well as Hotaru but in order to rebirth a person the person being reborn would have to start life over." Serena explained.  
  
"Oh." Yaten said and Serena walked out of the apartment, Seiya next to her and Taiki and Yaten behind.  
  
Serena and the Starlights found Heero, Trowa, and Wufei at the park lying down on the grass. They sat up and looked at Serena strangely. Something was missing. Something that kept Serena's sincere face happy.  
  
"Where's Ayeka?" Heero asked.  
  
"She's dead. I'm sorry. We can't get her to be revived." Serena jerked her head away and closed her eyes tightly trying not to cry.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei stared at her with disbelief. Wufei knelt down on one knee and stared at the ground for a couple of moments the punched it.  
  
"Ayeka!" Wufei got angry. "You stupid onna!"  
  
"I'm sorry Wufei, she wishes for me to tell you that she loves you and. and she wants you to live on and be yourself instead of masking your feelings like you did with Mei Rin. She doesn't want you to hurt yourself either and she doesn't want you to kill yourself.  
  
"Please respect her wishes Wufei. She killed herself so that Alu, especially you, would kill no one. Alu somehow cursed Ayeka to live with Alu inside until Alu wanted to come out. I didn't want her to do it either. I'm sorry." Seiya wrapped his arms around Serena from the side comforting her.  
  
"Ayeka." Trowa whispered. He looked at Heero knowing how he'd take it. Heero's eyes were wide with disbelief. His face was of worry and concern. Trowa could see what looked like tears welling up in Heero's eyes. Heero turned his hands into fists and turned his face to the ground.  
  
"Grrr MAMA-AYA!" Heero yelled as he jerked his head to the sky and tears were blinked out of his eyes as he closed his eyes and had arms wrapping around him now. Serena had moved out of Seiya's embrace and went and hugged Heero knowing that he felt most pain of them all for he was the closest to Ayeka.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero. I know you want revenge for this but you can't get it cause Alu died when Ayeka killed herself, before Alu could come out of Ayeka and destroy everything. I'm sorry." Serena said in a voice you could tell she was trying to hold back tears. 


	10. The woman lives, Starlights get coupled

"Wait. Heero, Trowa. You two are related to Ayeka by blood and were given birth by the same parents right?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Only Heero has the same fathers as Ayeka. We all have the same mother though. I understand. Heero let's go." Trowa said with a bit relief.  
  
"What can you do?" Serena asked.  
  
"Never mind. Let's just go. We'll explain la-  
  
"OH! You're related to her and you have the same powers. I get it but when- Oh right let's go!" Serena smiled and they left back to the apartment.  
  
(Why do they leave the bodies anyway? Hmm, I wonder. :p)  
  
Heero and Trowa ran to Ayeka's body with Serena and the others right behind them. Serena brought out her Ginzuishou and Heero and Trowa set their hands above Ayeka's body. Ayeka's body, Heero, and Trowa began to glow purple while their hands glowed green and their legs glowed grass green while Serena glowed with her Ginzuishou a silvery white color.  
  
The Starlights watched what happened as Ayeka's glowing body began to come back to life and her skin becoming more colored. Ayeka's eyes slowly, very, very slowly, opened and she smiled as she closed her eyes again then reopened them with tears sliding down her cheeks. Wufei knelt down to her and made her sit up before hugging her then he kissed her cheek. Heero, Trowa, and Serena moved his hands/ her Ginzuishou. Serena made the Ginzuishou turn back to her 'normal' broach. She, Heero, Trowa, and Ayeka were still glowing only now Wufei and Seiya started glowing, too.  
  
"Wufei." Ayeka stared at Wufei in the eyes. She had tears rolling down her eyes and Wufei smiled down at her before taking her into long passionate kiss.  
  
During their kiss Seiya walked up to Serena and wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on Serena's shoulder. Serena rested her head against Seiya's chest and smiled.  
  
"I think this might have been the craziest day of my life." Seiya said and he kissed Serena on the cheek.  
  
Taiki and Yaten smiled a little but it went away soon enough. Mina and Amy. Mina and Amy, they wanted to see them. How should they say this, Taiki loves Mina and Yaten loves Amy. How can they tell them. Taiki and Yaten were. were SHEMALES and so is Seiya and he GOT the girl he wanted. Will Amy and Mina be all right with them being shemales also?  
  
'No. Mina wouldn't like me. I've been completely cruel to her when we met. Will she really like- No. She wouldn't. I just know it. *Mentally sighs*' Taiki closed his eyes.  
  
'Amy. She really is a sweet person. I hope she'll at least want to be friends with me when I tell her but. when WILL I tell her? Hmm.' Yaten stared at the ground.  
  
Ayeka and Wufei broke their kiss and smiled at each other. Ayeka looked out of the corner of her eye as she and everyone else who was, stopped glowing. She saw Taiki and Yaten's faces. They looked sad. She knew why. She may not be the love goddess but she can hack into people's thoughts!  
  
Ayeka put a hand on Wufei's cheek and smiled before getting up out of his arms. She walked over to Taiki and Yaten putting a hand on each their shoulders. Taiki opened his eyes and Yaten looked up both seeing Ayeka smiling at them.  
  
"Thank you." Ayeka's eyes somewhat twinkled.  
  
"For what?" Yaten asked.  
  
"If you and Taiki hadn't had come to attack me with all that power you did, Alu would've been able to come out and recover from her long rest in me. By attacking me she figured there were stronger people here now and I guess she got scared and went back in me. Thank you all for your help." Ayeka smiled and took her hands off Taiki's and Yaten's shoulder.  
  
"Serena's Ginzuishou had made it so when Heero revives me Alu wouldn't be revived also. Trowa helped heal me of any injuries and with them using a lot of power I believe you need some rest now." Ayeka said looking at Serena, Heero, and Trowa. They looked back at her and shook their heads no.  
  
"I'm fine Ayeka, thank you anyways." Serena gave a weak smile then she fell unconscious in Seiya's arms. She was very tired after using the Ginzuishou. Heero and Trowa, too, felt tired but were able to stand up for couple moments before falling unconscious making Ayeka give them an 'I told you so' face.  
  
Ayeka turned around and faced Taiki and Yaten. She smiled and said, "Tell them how you feel. I'm certain they'll be friends with you at least. Trust me."  
  
Taiki and Yaten nodded their heads and left the apartment running searching for Amy and Mina. Taiki found Mina at Crown Arcade and Yaten found Amy at the library, of course.  
  
"Oh hello Yaten. Is something the matter?" Amy asked the panting Yaten.  
  
"Amy. There is something I need to tell you in private." Yaten said as his panting calmed.  
  
Amy looked at him confused and nodded her head before they walked out of the library and to the park. Yaten didn't feel comfortable with the silence so he spoke up.  
  
"Amy, I had to tell you something important." Yaten said before trying to build up the courage to say what he wanted.  
  
"Yes. You already said that. What was the matter Yaten?" Amy asked with a concerned face.  
  
Yaten looked at her and smiled, "I- I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I. I like you a lot and possibly love you. Please don't get mad."  
  
"I'm not mad at all Yaten. Actually I'm glad you said that because I like you too and I was afraid you wouldn't like after I'd tell you. I was afraid you'd think that I was just some silly gi-  
  
Yaten leaned forward and kissed Amy on the lips interrupting what she was saying then pulled back. Amy blushed a rosy red and smiled a little. Yaten had offered to walk her home and they started walking.  
  
When Taiki found Mina at Crown Arcade he waited for her to finish her game and pulled her outside. Mina looked at him confusingly. Taiki just sighed and offered a walk. Mina accepted and they started walking.  
  
"So Taiki, what was so important you had to drag me out of there?" Mina asked making Taiki wince on the inside at the word drag. He did after all pull her out of Crown Arcade.  
  
"Mina, I've been meaning to tell you that. I love you." Taiki stopped walking and looked at Mina straight in the eye. Her lips curved upward making Taiki think she was going to laugh at him as if he were joking. He sighed and looked down.  
  
Mina saw this and smiled even more then walked up to him and kissed his cheek before saying, "I hope you're telling the truth cause if not, I'll use my love goddess powers on you and make you love me." Mina laughed at her joke as Taiki looked up at her then smiled.  
  
"Then you're in for a surprise." Taiki said as he wrapped his arms around Mina and they kissed not realizing that day had gone by already with the event that happened that and it was already nighttime and the moonlight was shining on them tonight.  
  
They broke their kiss and walked home hand in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Alu has been destroyed, the scouts/starlights/g-boy lovers got the love he or she wanted but what about Rei and Lita? Where are they? What happened to them? What about the outers? What about Luna and Artemis? Where are they? What happened to them?  
  
Uh. I guess they sort of got taken out of the fic. I'm gonna write more anyway so be patient.  
  
MESSAGE FOR EMPRESS*SATORI !!!  
  
When will u write more chapters for your fic? Why haven't u continued? How do I email fanfiction.net telling them to tell God Of Death's Little Angel to continue her fic? I really need some answers okay. 


	11. Sleep

Ayeka was running down a path breathing heavily. She couldn't stop running. Where was Serena? One minute the two were at the park then the next Serena was gone and Ayeka went running to look for her. Ayeka bumped into someone and fell right on her 'okole (Butt). Ayeka looked up and saw a girl with black hair tied to a tree in the middle of the sidewalk. Ayeka looked at all the other trees. They each, some of them at least, had a girl with a fuku and tiara tied on to them, the trees. Ayeka gasped and soon found Serena tied to one as well. What was going on? Why were they all tied to a tree?  
  
"Help us. You're the only one left." The girl with black hair said.  
  
"From within your dreams it devours, though from below it will die." A girl with brown hair said in a guy voice (one of those voices when u play a tape slowly) then her eyes glowed red and next thing Ayeka knew she was running from something until she bumped into someone again and fell down. She looked up to see a shadowed face. It was a man wearing a white long sleeved shirt that was buttoned and white pants.  
  
Ayeka quickly got up and dust herself off. She looked at the man and he walked out of the shadows and smiled at her kindly. He wrapped his arms around Ayeka and Ayeka leaned into him crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ayeka. Ayeka wake up." Someone shook Ayeka's sleeping body and her eyes shot right open.  
  
Ayeka's eyes looked to the corner of her eye seeing Wufei. She had tears streaming down her face and as she closed her eyes tightly. Wufei grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up to him. Ayeka was trembling terribly. Wufei embraced her and as she cried onto his chest.  
  
It had been two years since Ayeka had come back to life because of her brothers and sisterly beloved friend Serena. It had been two years since she had last seen Serena and the Starlights. Two years since she saw her sister Hilde. Two years since she saw her brothers. Two years since she had been called Aya. Wufei would either call her by her name, onna (in a playful way), Dear, or Honey. She missed everyone very much and two weeks after she was brought back to life Ayeka has been having all these weird dreams. She didn't know what to do, didn't know whether they were visions of some sort, or what. She just didn't know.  
  
"Don't worry Honey." Wufei whispered into Ayeka's hair.  
  
Ayeka sniffled and wiped away her tears before looking up and smiling at her fiancé. No longer than a year ago had Wufei proposed to Ayeka. Two years ago when had been living by herself in an apartment she lived alone but then she moved in with Wufei, who offered for her to stay, and would usually spend a lot of time together.  
  
"I'm all right. Thank you." Ayeka smiled and Wufei smiled back before kissing her.  
  
"I'll go and make us something to eat." Wufei said before kissing Ayeka again and placing her down on the bed gently and leaving.  
  
Ayeka stayed in bed for a while, Wufei knew she'd do this, and just stared at the ceiling. While Ayeka was doing this Wufei went into the kitchen and put some waffles in the toaster then picked up the phone. He dialed Heero's number and waited.  
  
A man answered the phone with a Hn. Wufei smiled at the kind of hello he received and said, "Heero. It's nice to hear you again. Ayeka needs to see you and Trowa again. I'll call Trowa now. Come over here when you can."  
  
"Wufei wait. Where's Aye-  
  
"Bye." Wufei hung up the phone.  
  
Heero looked at the phone and blinked. Never had the Chinese man just hung up on him like that. Heero glared at the phone then made his way to the living room. There he saw his girlfriend Relena. He told her he needed to see Ayeka so they both left for Wufei's place.  
  
Wufei picked up the phone again after pulling out the waffles and dialed Trowa's number. A moan was heard over the phone then a hello. Wufei heard Quatre's voice over the phone and smiled.  
  
"Hey Quatre. Get Trowa and you two come down here. Tell him that it's important that he does. I have to go now. Bye." Wufei hung up on him before he could say anything and went to butter the waffles.  
  
"Wufei? Wufei?" Quatre sighed and put the phone back on its hook then looked to his left. He could hear the birds chirping. Trowa walked in with some food.  
  
"Who was it?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Wufei. He said that he needed for us to go over there. He said it was important. Do you think it has to do with Ayeka?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa's skin went pale at the last question dropping the tray of food then rushed out to his room and grabbed his gun. Quatre quickly got dressed knowing that if he didn't hurry Trowa would probably leave without him and Quatre didn't want that.  
  
They got in the car and left for Wufei's. Wufei was about to pick up the phone again but then he realized he didn't know the starlight's or Serena's number and he couldn't look in the phone book because the Starlights wouldn't DARE put their number in there for people might disturb them more than they do already.  
  
Wufei finished the waffles and was about to take it upstairs but Ayeka came downstairs and smiled. Wufei smiled and placed the food on the table in the dining room. He and Ayeka sat down and ate.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Wufei asked after swallowing a piece of his waffles.  
  
Ayeka nodded before taking her last bite. Wufei took his last bite then took his and Ayeka's dishes and washed it. Ayeka walked upstairs and got changed while Wufei finished the dishes. He went to the door and unlocked it knowing Heero and Trowa would just shoot the knob and brake down the door, which would be bad. Right when he unlocked the door it opened and hit him right in the head.  
  
Wufei closed the door and rubbed his head before backing up some. The door swung open and Heero stomped in with a worried look upon his face, Relena right behind him, then couple moments after Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"Where's Ayeka?" Trowa asked.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Heero asked in his monotone voice before Ayeka came walking down the stairs.  
  
"Wufei. Whose- HEERO! TROWA!" Ayeka ran to them both and hugged them tears running down her face.  
  
Heero and Trowa hugged back and let go. Heero and Trowa smiled at her then looked at Wufei. "You said it was important. What was so important?"  
  
"Seeing your sister you idiot!" Wufei yelled and Ayeka blinked hitting Heero and Trowa in the head.  
  
"OW!" Heero rubbed his head.  
  
"I'm not important to you? How could you? And Wufei when did you call them?" Ayeka looked at Wufei.  
  
"While you were in bed, come on in and sit down." Wufei said closing the door and everyone sat down.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to call Serena over." Ayeka said before walking into the kitchen and picking up the phone.  
  
"Was something wrong with Ayeka?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I just thought she needed to see you. She's been having these weird dreams and we're not sure whether they're just dreams or premonitions." Wufei said closing his eyes clasping his hands together and putting them by his chin.  
  
"What kind of premonitions?" Relena asked.  
  
"She'd see us lying dead in the streets and covered with blood. Sometimes where she'd see her mother come back and try to tell her something but Ayeka can't hear her. This morning she had a dream about the scouts I think. While she was sleeping she was saying something about why the scouts were tied to trees then right before I woke her up she said ' From within your dreams it devours, though from below it will die '" Wufei said before sighing and opening his eyes.  
  
" From within your dreams it devours, though from below it will die." Heero and Trowa whispered together before looking at each other.  
  
"I had the same dreams." Heero said.  
  
"Same here." Trowa looked worried now.  
  
Ayeka walked in the room and sat down next to Wufei. She smiled then gave a look of suspicion. "What's going on? Is everything all right?"  
  
"Everything's fine, Honey. Trowa and Heero say they've had the same dreams you've been having." Wufei explained.  
  
"Oh. You told them about it." Ayeka said before closing her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright Ayeka?" Trowa asked receiving no answer at all.  
  
"Ayeka? Mama-Aya?" Heero looked at her with worry written all over his face.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ayeka? Are you alright onna?" Wufei shook Ayeka. She was asleep.  
  
"Huh? Is she falling asleep that fast now?" Quatre asked and Wufei shook his head no.  
  
"Ayeka, wake up. Wake up." It was no use. No matter what they did to her she just wouldn't wake up. It was like she just went into a coma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka walked through a trail in a park seeing a young boy. He had brown hair and golden eyes. A face of a certain familiar boy she once knew. Ayeka gasped. Tenchi and Ryoko. They're here and what for? Are they trying to hurt Ayeka again? Are they going to try and destroy her family? Why are they here? What's going on?  
  
A woman with cyan hair and golden eyes came out from the side of the trail with a man that had brown hair and brown eyes. They smiled at their child and their eyes twinkled as they saw the child chasing after fireflies.  
  
'What are they doing here? Why? Huh?' Ayeka could here someone calling out her name but she couldn't tell where it was coming from till it her. She knew whose voice it was and realized why he was calling her. She was dreaming again. Her thoughts were then interrupted when something came out of the ground from beneath.  
  
A monstrous creature arose eating up the child. Its teeth chewing down the child making blood gash all over. Ayeka couldn't believe what was going on. She tried to wake up but couldn't. She watched as the woman and man attacked the monster that made their son a meal.  
  
'What's going on?' Ayeka's thought screamed before she screamed aloud. She saw the monster eat the woman and man she once knew as watched she couldn't bare it.  
  
A flash blinded her teary eyes and she could feel arms around her. Ayeka looked up to see a woman with blue hair and bubblegum pink eyes. The woman smiled before letting go of Ayeka her blue hair pulled back into a ponytail swaying left and right.  
  
"Ayeka. My little Ayeka, I'm so sorry. I had no clue of Azusa's doing. Funaho didn't know either. She tried to get her revenge on him for doing what he did to us but." The woman trailed off.  
  
"Mother Misaki. It is all right. I do forgive you. I'm sorry about auntie Funaho." Ayeka said more tears coming down her face.  
  
"It's all right Ayeka, as long as you're all right. I have to go now. Remember, From beneath it devours." Lady Misaki disappeared. Ayeka watched her fade, eyes widened at the last sentence Lady Misaki had said. "From Beneath it devours." Each dream that Ayeka has there is a person or thing that says that. Why? CAUSE SOMETHING'S COMING! DUH!!!  
  
"Prinsessu Meg," another woman said walking out of a dim light.  
  
Her green hair swayed as her maroon eyes gave Ayeka a serious look.  
  
"All these dreams you're having are premonitions of the new and next enemy the sailor scouts will have. Please beware and take care of my princess as well as yourself." She said.  
  
"Prof. P, when will it come?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I do not know yet. If someone did something the wrong way or at the wrong time it might come sooner or it might come later. It is not for sure. To tell the truth I believe that the enemy is coming very soon. You must train in your dreams. It is the only way. Way. Way. Way. Way. Way." Prof. P echoed as she disappeared into the light.  
  
Ayeka watched and sighed. She ran to a nearby park and sighed before grabbing her katana out from in her shirt. She swung the swords and began to practice some swordplay she'd remember from Jurai and some that Wufei had taught her after the incident with death she and Seiya had experienced.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Ayeka was asleep a knock was heard on the door. Wufei got up and answered it. Serena, Seiya, Taiki, Mina, Yaten, and Amy stood in the doorway smiling. Wufei smiled back and let them in. Serena noticed Ayeka wasn't in the living room and looked at Wufei.  
  
"She's sleeping upstairs. We think she might have fallen into a coma. Something's wrong with her." Wufei said then explained what happened.  
  
Serena gasped and finally remembered about the other two inners. They had decided to move somewhere else on a vacation for scout business. Rei Hino. Lita Kino. (Is that Lita's last name? Tell me please). Something must've happened to them. 'Oh Kame-sama, please let them be all right.' Serena thought before getting up and picking up the phone.  
  
"Who're you calling?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I'm going to see if Rei and Lita are home." Serena said before dialing an operator.  
  
"Hello how may I help you?"  
  
"Can you see if the two ladies Rei Hino and Lita Kino are in Nu'uanu, Honolulu, Hawaii please?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll connect you to them right now if you would please just hold on a moment."  
  
"Alright, thank you very much." Serena said and waited. The phone kept ringing but no one answered. All Serena got was an answering machine, in one of the Asian accents, saying 'Hello? We're not home right now so, okay? Okay. Buh-bye now.' Serena hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
"No one there?" Trowa assumed and Serena nodded.  
  
"Don't worry Sere. They'll be all right." Seiya said wrapping his arms around Serena.  
  
"Oh I just hope you're right Seiya. I really do." Serena said closing her eyes in frustration.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While THEY are dealing with things in reality Ayeka was still busy training and was getting pretty good at it. It's been three days now and she is still training nonstop. She couldn't help but do this. Her body, mind, feelings, and spirit had all felt like she needed to this. There was something out there. Something ugly and powerful that will eat up just about anything and anyone. Something horrifyingly stronger than all other evil that both Ayeka and Serena have been up against and Ayeka didn't like these feelings at all. What was she to do? Keep training. Ayeka was determined to find out what would happen and who or what is coming. 'I just hope I can defeat this thing.' Ayeka's thoughts echoed around her as if she was in a cave and she had said it out loud but hey. This is her dream/mind after all, right? 


	12. Training

"KYA!" Ayeka swept her foot under mid air. She still hasn't woken up yet. Prof. P said to train in her dreams. Why? Who is she going up against? Why in her DREAMS?  
  
Ayeka stopped her training and took a breath before taking another breath. She sighed and took a seat next to a nearby tree near the nearby lake. All of this may not be crazy but she knew that by doing this she was worrying her family and friends.  
  
Ayeka tried to awake but still couldn't. She wondered how long she had been asleep. Was she asleep? Was this all real? Tears ran down Ayeka's face as she stared at the 'been there' moon. The moon hadn't set and the sun hadn't risen. Why? Ayeka shook her tears off her face by shaking her head then stood up clutching onto her katana.  
  
Screams could be heard now. Ayeka gasped before running to where she heard the scream coming from. She stopped when she saw a monster eating a woman. The same woman she saw that one morning. Ayeka looked to the side. There stood the man, Tenchi. Ryoko, the woman, had been eaten as well as their son. What was Ayeka to do? Well she didn't train for nothing!  
  
Ayeka brought up her katana and glared at the eating monster. Ayeka leaped in the air flipping at the same time so she could appear from behind. Ayeka thrust her katana forward and into the monster's head. It was too late. Ryoko was eaten alive. There was no way Ayeka could get her back, was there?  
  
Ayeka pulled her sword back and leaped towards the man Tenchi. She wrapped an arm around his waist and jumped. Tenchi looked at Ayeka and she just stared ahead. Tenchi smiled at her closing his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Ayeka. This is a dream right? I don't want Ryoko to be hurt, not even our child. Are you going to help me?" Tenchi asked and Ayeka closed her eyes.  
  
"Tenchi, this is a dream. But one you can get hurt in the real world too. Tenchi. After this, please. Please don't come looking for me. I'm doing just fine without you and your torturing torments. I will help with everything that's happening, though." Ayeka said before dropping Tenchi on top of a building while they were still in mid air. She landed and leaped again.  
  
'I don't like this one bit.' Ayeka thought before turning around to head back to where the monster was. She could hear it still screeching in pain.  
  
Ayeka smirked and dropped in front of the monster. She swung her katana into the monster's eyes. (Picture the monster any way you like.) The monster screeched in even more pain as Ayeka pulled out the katana from the monster's eyes. Ayeka smirked and made it go away before she saw a flash.  
  
"What the?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka moaned and her eyes shot opened. She looked around and saw she was in bed with Wufei in a chair beside her. His eyes opened slowly and he showed her an expression of happy and surprise mixed within each other. He stood up and sat on the bed right next to Ayeka. She smiled at him.  
  
"How long was I out?" Ayeka whispered softly.  
  
"About two months now... I'm glad you're back my dearest." Wufei lightly kissed Ayeka's cheek and laughed a bit.  
  
"I'm glad too. I missed you very much, but. There is an evil that my boss, Prof. P, said I could only defeat in my dreams. I trust what she says Darling." Ayeka smiled sincerely with sincere eyes.  
  
"It's okay Honey." Wufei said before kissing Ayeka. Ayeka pulled back after couple moments and looked to her side.  
  
"I'm serious Honey." Ayeka said softly.  
  
"I know onna. I'm just glad you're finally awake." Wufei smiled warmly. Ayeka reflected his smile and giggled.  
  
'It is this man that helped me through my pain. This man is the only one that has ever TRULY loved me, Wufei. Wufei, my love I only wish I could be with you for eternity or until both of our deaths at the same time.' Ayeka thought as she and Wufei kissed.  
  
"Ayeka. I'll love you forever so please don't ever do that to me again." Wufei said in between kisses then broke it before hugging her tightly. Ayeka put a hand on Wufei's chest as she sobbed.  
  
"Wufei." Ayeka said as she kept on sobbing. Wufei just sat there holding her for dear life.  
  
"I will help you with this new enemy. I promise. Just tell me whether you know how to defeat it so I know what way I should train." Wufei said hugging Ayeka tighter.  
  
"We have to train in our dreams. It is the only way to defeat the new enemy, by dream." Ayeka said in between sobs.  
  
"All right. We'll do something about it. I'll call the others and tell them alright." Wufei hugged her tighter then let go kissing her head before picking up the phone next to the bed. 


	13. Good guys turned Bad

/___/. This means sign language.  
  
'__'. This means thoughts.  
  
-__-. This means telepathy thought.  
  
*__*Expression in eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright. Now where's Ayeka?" Serena asked herself then soon enough other figures appeared. The G-boys, Starlights, Mina, and Amy appeared.  
  
Mina yawned and complained. "Why did I come here? I was happy in my other dream."  
  
"Did it have to deal with being naked?" Seiya asked then Taiki rushed over to Mina and covered her body with his jacket. Mina looked at herself and blushed then transformed into Sailor Venus so she'd have something on.  
  
Taiki took back his jacket and shook his head then transformed but was de- transformed somehow.  
  
"No, we mustn't use our powers for now. We must learn to train without them. If my family and husband to be can kill a demon without powers then so can you. Follow me." Ayeka said from the shadows then was about to lead everyone to the park.  
  
"But I don't have anything to wear." Venus yelled.  
  
"THIS IS A DREAM STATE! DREAM THAT YOU DO HAVE SOMETHING ON!" Ayeka yelled impatiently.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Heh." Venus's fuku uniform disappeared and she wore a pair of Taiki's pants and one her tank tops.  
  
"Hey isn't-  
  
"We don't have time. Let's go now." Ayeka said coldly and walked off towards the park she trained at, Serena following her followed by Seiya.  
  
"Ayeka?" Wufei whispered and Heero could only blink.  
  
'This isn't like her. She never talks that way to her friends and just leaves.' Trowa thought no one, except Ayeka, knowing that his thought had echoed in the dream.  
  
"Well get used to big brother. Let's GO NOW!" Ayeka yelled the last 2 words in a mean monotone voice and everyone started after her. Serena, though, wasn't surprised at all. This was important and if someone were to play around when something is wrong then it'd drive Ayeka nuts cause it only wastes time. Besides, Serena has seen Ayeka act this way before when they were little.  
  
They reached the park and started training the many ways without powers for a while. After what seemed like forever telling Mina how to do what Mina finally got it and Taiki started training with her then after 3 hours Ayeka told everyone to switch training partners. It first started as:  
  
1st session: Ayeka and Heero, Trowa and Duo, Seiya and Serena, Wufei and Taiki, Mina and Amy, Quatre and Yaten.  
  
2nd session: Ayeka and Trowa, Heero and Duo, Seiya and Wufei, Serena and Taiki, Mina and Quatre, Amy and Yaten.  
  
3rd session: Ayeka and Duo, Heero and Seiya, Trowa and Serena, Wufei and Amy, Taiki and Quatre, Mina and Yaten.  
  
4th session: Mina and Ayeka, Amy and Heero, Quatre and Trowa, Yaten and Duo, Seiya and Taiki, Serena and Wufei.  
  
5th session: Taiki and Ayeka, Mina and Heero, Amy and Trowa, Duo and Seiya, Serena and Yaten, Wufei and Quatre.  
  
6th session: Wufei and Ayeka, Taiki and Heero, Mina and Trowa, Amy and Duo, Quatre and Seiya, and Yaten and Serena.  
  
3 hours each session. Of course though in the dream Ayeka made it seemed longer with some powers she had, though it was really only one hour in the real world out of the dream state. (3 hours in the dream=1 hour out of the dream)  
  
"UGH! I'm getting TIRED OF THIS!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Why? Don't you think its kind of fun?" Ayeka smirked seeing Mina's face turn red from anger.  
  
"NO! WHY DO WE HAVE TO TRAIN IN OUR SLEE-  
  
"I already told you, it is the only way we can defeat this monster. Now, continue the training." Ayeka said calmly and went back to Trowa for session 7 of training then got in a fighting stance.  
  
"Ayeka. I myself am tired. Dream or no dream, can we please rest?" Serena asked.  
  
Ayeka looked at her coldly and leaped through the trees of the park leaving word saying "Fine. Do what you want. If this monster kills anyone you care about through dreams, don't say I didn't warn you and don't blame it on me either."  
  
Serena sighed and watched her go. She understood that this was important to Ayeka for Ayeka has been a fighter even before Serena herself but that didn't mean they couldn't at least rest from training for at least 2 minutes. Did it?  
  
Wufei was about to run after Ayeka but a monster appeared right behind him. Everyone gasped and Wufei leaped out of the way just before the monster would've eaten him. Wufei used his training skills on the monster followed by Heero and Trowa but it still wasn't good enough. Mina and Amy joined in along with Quatre and Duo and the Starlights but they were all just hit away by the monster's head. Serena watched for couple moments till the monster was clear of her friends then she leaped in the air, grabbing her sword, unnoticed and came down bringing the sword from above her head in front of her leveled with her stomach keeping the point out on the opposite side of her stomach and the blade part facing down towards the monstrous creature. Serena quickly shifted the sword making the pointy part face the monster now and stabbed the monster jumping off of it right after taking the sword with her.  
  
The monster cried in vain as Serena pulled out her sword from the monster. As the others watched what was happening the monster started to fade then exploded into many particles of dust.  
  
Ayeka's POV  
  
I heard the monster pop out of the ground when I left them but I didn't go back. I knew they'd be able to defeat it. If not then Serena would be able to. After the training we had together when we were little and fighting demons with and without our powers. It was fun and after those times I know she'd be able to defeat this monster and together with her and I we'd be able to defeat this monster soon. The only problem is we don't know how many lives it has. This isn't like a game after all. Who knows what lies ahead besides Sailor Pluto and Queen Serenity?  
  
I stopped leaping from tree to tree as I came to a stop by a lake. I hopped down and walked to the branch of the lake and jumped in. Under water I started training some more and, since this was a dream and in dreams you can make anything happen if it's your dream, made it where there were arrows and torpedoes shooting from the earthly walls.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
I knew she heard the monster coming up from the earth. I knew she heard the monster traveling through the earth making soft rumbling sounds. I knew that's one of the reasons why she left. The other reason was to train different elements just like when we were little. Ayeka and I may be more experienced then everyone else except Trowa and Heero at fighting demons without powers but that doesn't mean she had to leave just to test them, though I think that was a good thing.  
  
Poor Wufei wanted to go after her but couldn't cause of that demon. Why would she act that way to Wufei? I've never known her to do such a thing to someone she'd love. What happened to her? Was it because of all her training? Was she normally this serious before she and I met? Ayeka. Sister Ayeka, what's wrong?  
  
"Ayeka! I have to find her!" Wufei yelled but the only expressions Trowa and Heero held were of serious calmness.  
  
"Wufei. Do not worry. She'll be okay. She's the one who taught me how to fight powerless anyways. If she were able to teach me that then she'd be able to protect herself. Trust me." I put a hand on Wufei's shoulder. Seiya slowly got up moaning and ran over to me making sure I was all right. Yaten and Taiki did the same for Amy and Mina.  
  
"Don't worry Honey, I'm all right." I reassured.  
  
"Are you sure?" I nodded my head to my very concerned boyfriend.  
  
"Ayeka will be fine Wufei. She knows how to take care of herself." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Alright." Wufei bowed his head.  
  
"C'mon. Let's finish the training. We must move to different elemental areas. I'm assuming she's training in water right now cause lake is the nearest. While she's there we'll go and train in a volcano for the element of fire. You never know what powers this demon has. Let's go." Trowa said in his calm voice and started to concentrate on teleporting everyone to a volcano.  
  
"Yeah but-  
  
Quatre was about to say something but a flash of teleportation had interrupted him. Everyone had landed on a volcano outside of it. Mina started to cough from the heat.  
  
"Trowa. We're training on a volcano, how'd we survive? No human can survive the heat." Quatre pleaded at his companion.  
  
Realization hit Heero and Trowa. "Wait. We are only training in a dream Quatre. Dream you're not hot. Dream." Trowa said sounding like he was trying to hypnotize everyone except Heero.  
  
Everyone, except Trowa, Heero (the ones trying to hypnotize us), and I, was now hypnotized and seeing what they were trying to do before they did acted like I was hypnotized as well. Those monsters must be able to control people. I thought to myself being careful not to let anyone in the dream hear it. I made my eyes turn dull making it looked hypnotized.  
  
Trowa's POV  
  
'Good, Now to take them to master.' I thought making sure everyone was hypnotized.  
  
"The Demon God will be pleased once he finds out we have captured the powerful ones. We'll just have to get Ayeka afterwards." Heero said.  
  
I looked at him and smirked, "yes, you're right. Now let's take them and hurry. They'll make good slaves, too."  
  
Serena's POV  
  
A flash of light took Heero, Trowa, and those who were hypnotized, which obviously means I didn't go with the flash of teleportation light. I hurried and teleported to the lake Ayeka was in and pulled her out.  
  
Ayeka nearly attacked me but stopped on reflexes. She stared at me confusingly then I could see realization hitting her. Ayeka and I started to do sign language.  
  
/If we talk or think aloud the monster may be able to track us. Where are the others/?  
  
/Your brothers hypnotized them. I believe the monsters have hypnotizing powers and hypnotized or took control of your brothers. Your brothers said that the others and I would make good slaves and that we'd please the demon god. What's going on? Who is the demon god/?  
  
/He is the demon of all demons. He is the strongest evil ever lived or lived being dead. Like the living dead, you know. Let's get under water before they come and find us/.  
  
/alright/.  
  
I knew something was up. I couldn't trust her for now. What happened? Was she hypnotized as well? Hmm. I had better be cautious. I just know something's wrong.  
  
Ayeka's POV  
  
-Trowa! Heero! You idiots! You didn't make sure this girl was hypnotized too. I'll just have to take care of her myself. Anna Akelaneohi (pronounced like Aw~Naw~ Aw~Keh~Lawn~Ey~O~He) Out- I said telepathically to my brothers then thought  
  
'this one's mi-  
  
Serena's POV  
  
*Take That! I better hurry*  
  
I hit Ayeka in the head knocking her out. I then grabbed Ayeka by the arm and jumped out of the lake pushing off of the ground then landed on the grassy area next to the trees Ayeka jumped off of a while ago.  
  
*Got to do something and fast*  
  
I concentrated and started training in what seemed like space. I trained and trained hour after hour. It was all so weird. After a while I concentrated and in a flash of light the Starlights, Quatre, Duo, Mina, and Amy were all in front of me.  
  
I waited for them to awake but then realized they might be one of them now. I used my powers to heal them and the soon awoke blinking. Wufei looked at me then everywhere else with a worried expression written all over his face. He was about to whisper but I slapped his mouth before even a voiced breath came out.  
  
/Don't talk or we'll be found. Ayeka, Trowa, and Heero are one of them. Trowa and Heero tried to hypnotize you and get you to their side. Don't even think a thought. Use the sign language/.  
  
/Where are we/? Amy signaled me.  
  
/This is my dream's space. This is where we'll train for a bit more then go and kick some butt as well as save the others/.  
  
/Sere, why don't we just dream them away/?  
  
/I tried but can't. Remember, this thing is in everyone's dream/.  
  
/Yeah but-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre POV  
  
I woke up in bed and looked around seeing I wasn't dreaming anymore. I got up and called everyone one else except Heero, Wufei and Ayeka, and Trowa saving the 4 for last except for Trowa whom I lived with.  
  
"Ugh. Hello?" Hearing Mina's voice made me smile.  
  
"Mina, are you two all right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes Quatre. Thanks. Let's all meet at Amy's or my house, ok? I'll call Amy and Yaten, you call Duo and Serena." Mina said seriously.  
  
"We'll meet at yours." I said receiving an hmm for ok and hung up before calling the ones I was assigned to.  
  
Mina's POV  
  
I hung up after Quatre and started calling. I saw my boyfriend Taiki walking down the stairs and over here. I nodded and he understood. Taiki went into the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone that was coming over on count of my nod.  
  
"Hello?" I heard Amy's sweet voice over the phone.  
  
"Amy! We're all going to meet here all right? Hurry. We'll have breakfast waiting for you so you can come faster." Mina said a bit cheerfully knowing that her friend was still with the goodies.  
  
"All right. We'll be there in a few." Amy said over the line and we both hung up.  
  
Quatre's POV  
  
I hung up the phone after calling Duo and Serena's places then went and got my things and left for Mina and Taiki's place after making sure Trowa wasn't awake. If he was awake then who knows what would've happened.  
  
Amy's POV  
  
After hanging up the phone I told my fiancé about the meeting at Mina's house. He looked at me and nodded then asked if I was all right. I nodded my head and smiled at my fiancé Yaten.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you." I said with a bigger smile.  
  
"All right. Let's go then." Yaten grabbed his and my jackets. It was cold out today, very cold.  
  
We left the house and headed for Mina and Taiki's.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
I had just finished studying after Quatre called a few moments before and got up grabbing my jacket. Once foot out the door I stood and stared at the sky. It held a warm sky but yet right now the winds blew a cold breeze against my face.  
  
I shivered then gained control of myself and closed the door locking it before I walked to my car. The car. It was locked with my keys in it. GREAT! Just 'what I need' I thought. But Didn't I put it on the desk by Seiya's end of the bed? Why would he leave it in the car? I sighed and remembered that he was supposed to come too so I walked back up to the door and was about to unlock it but it was swung opened by Seiya himself. I stared at him. He had darkness in his eyes. I knew something was wrong with him. Had the monsters gotten to him too? How? I thought they only existed in the world of dreams.  
  
"Seiya Honey, are you-  
  
Seiya's POV  
  
Before I had awoken I saw that a monster had found us and I was just about wake up from the dream. It got to me right when I awoke. I looked at myself hearing Serena talking on the phone. I smirked. 'Four down, many others to go. Master will be satisfied with this for now. This way we can take over both worlds.' I thought as I heard the door being shut and locked.  
  
I got up and out of bed and walked to the door of the front porch and heard it trying to be unlocked. I swung the door open and looked at her.  
  
"Seiya Honey, are you-  
  
I knocked her out, my own girlfriend. I smirked but then it went away when a thought in my head was trying to stop me from doing anymore.  
  
"SHUT UP STUPID BOY!" I screamed as my head ached.  
  
'LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!' a thought yelled angrily at myself.  
  
I soon gained control and straightened myself and smiled dragging the girl inside the house and called for others of my own kind to come and feed on her dreams or take control of her.  
  
I smirked and just sat inside the house with the door closed. 


	14. Planning

Name Pronunciations--------  
  
Anna Akelaneohi - Aw~Naw~ Aw~Keh~Lawn~Eh~O~He *Ayeka*  
  
Antoshi - On~Toe~She *Seiya*  
  
Akani - Aw~Kun~I *Trowa*  
  
Akeri~ Aw~Ke~Die *Heero*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre stepped out of his car and looked to his right seeing Amy and Yaten coming out of their car as well. He smiled then waited for them to come towards him before going to knock on Mina's door.  
  
Amy and Yaten saw him and smiled walking towards him. "Hello Quatre." "Hello Amy. Yaten. C'mon let's go in." Quatre greeted them and they all walked up to Mina's doorstep only to be welcomed by a blonde girl smiling sincerely. She let them in and closed the door after them.  
  
"It's nice to see you're all all right. Taiki just finished making breakfast for us. He should be coming in any moment now." Mina said and Quatre nodded his head before sitting down.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a couple moments before Taiki walked in quietly. He put the food on the table for everyone to eat. Mina just sat there just like everyone else. The silence continued until Mina couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"I CANT STAND THIS ANYMORE!" Mina pulled her hair and started crying and turned towards Taiki who gladly accepted her in his arms.  
  
"Where's Serena? She's been gone so long and hasn't come over like she said she would. What about Seiya? Is he here?" Mina's muffled voice asked no one in particular.  
  
BEEP. Amy looked down at her wrist and a symbol appeared. The symbol was of three Earths, a star, and a moon along with the symbols of Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, three Pluto, and three Saturn. Amy looked at the symbols around her wrists going down to her hands.  
  
"What is this?" Amy whispered.  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Five more beeps and everyone else looked down at his or her wrist. Quatre had one symbol of Saturn on his left wrist, Mina: A Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Mars, and Jupiter symbol on her wrists, Taiki and Yaten: A Star. Everyone heard a fifth beep but there were only four people there. Everyone looked at the door seeing Wufei with the symbol(s) of 3 Saturn, 2 Earth, and One Pluto.  
  
Duo walked in right at that moment panting. He bent down putting his hands on his knees panting becoming slower. Everyone looked at him in wonder.  
  
"Seiya is one of them. Somehow the monster came into this world." Duo informed once his breathing calmed and everyone gasped.  
  
"WHAT! What are we going to do now? It'll be a harder chance don't you think? Where's Serena?" Mina yelled and Duo looked down at the floor shadowing his eyes.  
  
"Serena's one of them too. I'm sorry. Seiya, when I saw him he looked like he was trying to fight himself." Duo explained.  
  
"Wait a minute you guys. Let me check this out on my computer, ok?" Amy said before grabbing her mini computer out of subspace pocket and typing in some things.  
  
"Ha! I got it. In this world, because the new enemy is more in control while in the dream world, being in the real world gives the real person a better advantage to try and turn back to his or herself. If we can lead all the monsters here, 1: We'd have better advantage to bring everyone being controlled back IN control of his or her body. 2: We'd have better use of our powers and just might have a chance. 3: Once everyone's back in control of his or her body we can get the other scouts and defeat the master!" Amy smiled inwardly at her idea.  
  
"YEAH, Great thinking Amy. C'mon, we'd better get to work before it's too late." Mina smiled at her friend.  
  
"All right. Let's go then. What's the plan Honey?" Yaten asked with determination in his eyes.  
  
"All right! Mina, you will... Got it? Does everyone understand?" Amy made sure and everyone nodded his or her head and left to do as assigned. Mina stopped in the doorway and looked at Amy.  
  
"What do you think it meant when those symbols appeared on our hands?" Mina asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I'll try to figure it out but right now." Amy nodded her head as she trailed off her sentence.  
  
Mina nodded back and headed out the door followed by Amy.  
  
Yaten ran down the road towards the park nearest Crown Arcade. It was cold. No one was around. Each house he passed with a window opened he could see someone sleeping. But that's not all of it. The skies now were turning red and the moon was being covered with black darkness all around in the sky.  
  
Yaten hurried and ran faster till he got to a certain tree in the park. It was a tall one, taller than any ordinary tree. He put a hand on the tree and it started to glow startling him at the same time. The tree glowed a bit brighter and soon a woman with blue hair and bubblegum eyes with a symbol on her forehead appeared in front of Yaten. He stared with awe as the woman smiled.  
  
"I am Tsunami. Is there anything wrong with the princesses? Did Amy send you?" the woman introduced herself and Yaten nodded his head after her question.  
  
"What is the pro-  
  
"Ayeka and her brothers and now my princess and brother are all being controlled by the demon of all demons. We need your help to defeat this thing," Yaten explained.  
  
'Rude but ok.' Tsunami thought and waited for him to continue his sentence.  
  
"We have a plan and without your help we can't do it. Will you help us please?" Yaten looked at her with a serious look and she smiled with a nod of her head.  
  
"What must I-  
  
"Ok. Thank you very much. The plan is that..." Yaten explained to her the plan and kept interrupting her when she'd speak getting her a bit mad.  
  
'How can Amy stand this guy? I may be a goddess but doesn't mean I can't think like this, besides he's being inappropriately RUDE! HOW CAN SHE STAND HIM!' Tsunami would think every once in a while.  
  
After explaining 'The Plan' Yaten left to go do his second part of the plan while Tsunami would do her first part.  
  
Taiki ran as fast he could to Crown Arcade and broke into the place. He had a round shaped like thingy with buttons in his hand and placed it on the front counter Andrew always tended to people at. He opened a piece on the bottom of the thing and put two wires together before turning it right side up and pressing a button making strings come out of it attaching itself to the counter.  
  
He looked at the device before running outside and to Serena and Seiya's house. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a VERY tired looking Seiya. Seiya looked at Taiki smirking inwardly and moved out of the doorway to let Taiki in. Taiki acted like he didn't know anything was wrong except for Serena being gone.  
  
"Hey Seiya. When you and Serena didn't show we got worried so I told them I'd come and see if you were all right. What took you two so long to come?" Taiki asked and Serena walked into the room with a bright and sincere smile.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was doing something and I forgot about it. I'm sorry for worrying all of you." Taiki could see the sadness and evil wickedness in each of Serena's eyes as he smiled the' It's ok' smile.  
  
"C'mon. I ran here cause my car broke down and the limbo drivers are on vacation and I don't want to disturb them. Let's go." Taiki said as he headed for the door but Seiya blocked it.  
  
*Good. Everything is going as planned* is what Taiki held in his eyes but Seiya and Serena couldn't see the expression of it on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Sei-  
  
Seiya knocked him out smirked as he walked over to Serena putting his arms around her. She smirked as well but what they didn't notice was that Taiki smiled for a quick, quick moment before making it go away when Seiya knocked him out right before Heero, Ayeka, and Trowa walked into the house.  
  
"Good. Now call master and tell him we have another one." Ayeka said looking down at Taiki's body smirking.  
  
"AAH!" Ayeka screamed right before everyone else, that was conscious, did too. After couple moments everyone stopped screaming and panted.  
  
"We better hurry before it's too late for us to do this." Trowa said and everyone nodded.  
  
Amy and Mina ran up the stairs of Tokyo tower as Amy punched some keys on her mini computer laptop. As soon as they reached the top Amy smiled in triumph and looked at Mina nodding. Mina nodded back and they both turned right, went straight, then took a left and saw a power box. Mina took out a chip from her pocket and held it while Amy put her computer away and opened the top part of the power box.  
  
"Here, let me help." Mina offered putting away the chip then trying to help.  
  
"I found out why the symbols appeared on our wrists. It means that the ones we care for are in danger and in need of help. That is all I could figure out. UGH!" Amy yelled in frustration then a light appeared.  
  
The two women looked to the left and gasped. The sight before them looked like an angel! Lady Tsunami glowed before them with a smile and nodded. She made her hand glow then the power box opened. Mina reacted quickly and grabbed out the chip placing it near the power source and closed the box before facing Tsunami.  
  
"Tsunami, it's so great to see you again but right now is not the time to be chatting, right?"  
  
"Yes Amy, you're right. We must go now." Tsunami said in her heavenly voice as she, Amy, and Mina glowed before disappearing.  
  
Duo didn't really have much of a part. He just had to plant cameras all over town, except the Tsukino Kou (that is the starlight's last name right), with the help of Wufei, and then make sure none of them wakes up acting weird like a demon. If they did then they'll get tied down with rope, duct tape, handcuffs, more tape and rope, then they'd have a machine in front of him or her that would shoot ice, to freeze the demon, at the demonic person if the person tried to get out of it. (That was done mostly by Wufei cause Duo).  
  
After planting the cameras and some of the machinery known as the SUPER ICER Duo had taken the pleasure of using the time wisely in case 'The Plan' worked and went in to a computer room at a school and hooked up the TVs in there so he could see.  
  
Duo turned on all computers and had them hacking into all other computers for information then he went to all the class rooms and planted cameras in there, keeping a mini TV thingy with him to keep track of everything, before turning on those computers and had them hacking too and then went back to the computer lab.  
  
Duo sat down in front of a computer that looked like it stopped. He started typing and smirked. *Looks like they were planning on coming back, what do you know? Better get the data saved. If I can just- HA! There you are Disk* Duo would have thought as he picked up a box of disks and put one in the floppy hole thingy before copying the data.  
  
He saw that other computers stopped as well. He knew he'd need more disks for all the information there but then realized that they were all asleep. He looked at the TVs making sure everything was in check. He then turned back to the computer and started typing furiously and smirked. He had everything he needed to know now.  
  
While everyone was still doing his or her part(s) Taiki, in the dream world, appeared right in front of a demonic beast and looked at it with disgust written all over his face. The beast smirked at the new comber and laughed evilly. Taiki knew what was going to happen and in order to keep them from suspecting him he had to act like he was going to transform. He grabbed out his Star shaped transforming thingy and shouted, "Star- The beast knocked the star out of Taiki's hand making him gasp.  
  
"Do you honestly think you can defeat me? You petty lunarian boy!" the monster laughed hoarsely and started to glow along with Taiki's body.  
  
Taiki tried to resist the power draining his consciousness as he screamed in pain hoping everything worked as planned and will still work as planned. "MINAKO!" Taiki couldn't help but yell in pain as the glow grew and grew then started to fade. The monster laughed tauntingly and smiled as Taiki stopped screaming and slowly began to stand up and one of the monsters next to the master disappeared into Taiki's body.  
  
Taiki looked at him from chest to toe then smirked before looking at the boss monster and bowed slightly. "Thank you for this lovely body master but," Taiki stood up straight and eyed the master, "how are we going to get to the other realm like Anna Akelaneohi, Antoshi, Akani, and Akeri? How did they get there anyways?"  
  
"Ugly Ashaikai, do not worry of that for now. Go and worry about how they got there and figure out how we're going to get there." The master said calmly while the NEW Taiki sweat dropped and nodded to his master before disappearing.  
  
~*~  
  
"How can you stand that boy Amy? He's so irritating." Tsunami complained.  
  
"Oh I get it! After a while you come and see me just to take my friend and me somewhere only so you can tell me how much my fiancé annoys you. Hmph." Amy jerked her head to the left with a playful smile curving on her lips and Tsunami giggled softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy. Let's go, we're here." Tsunami said before a flash appeared right in front of tsunami and made a portal.  
  
The three women stepped into the portal as it closed behind them. Amy looked around the darkness and smiled at the new sight as Mina gasped when she noticed it. A figure walked towards Tsunami, Amy, and Mina, her hair swaying a bit as she walked with her staff in her right hand.  
  
"SAILOR PLUTO!" 


	15. A couple new Sailors

Pronunciations (S)- Ashaikai (Ah-Shy-Kai) ~Taiki  
  
Aliwai (Ah-Lee-Vai) ~Jupiter~  
  
Rekanai (Re-Kuh-Nai) ~Mars~  
  
Lahila (La-He-La) ~Mini Moon~  
  
Nani (Nah-Nee) ~Saturn~: The Nani I'm using is the Hawaiian word meaning Beautiful:  
  
Nakitile (Nah-Key-Tee-Lay) ~Neptune~  
  
Milewahi (Me-Leh-Vah-Hee) ~Uranus~  
  
Hotoliki (Ho`-To`-Lee-Key) ~Someone~: :I'll explain this person later:  
  
Lunatic ~Luna~: :If it's a usual word then I'll just leave it like I did with 'Lunatic':  
  
Art Hart The pop Tart ~Artemis~ ::I love this name::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sailor Pluto! I thought you were with-  
  
"No Mina but I would've been if it weren't for a certain someone whom saved me. Her name is Leah. She is a 13 year old and apparently she is another sailor scout but is from the future. Leah is the future daughter of one of the sailor scouts. Though, we don't know whom yet. She won't tell either and I can't find whom. I can't seem to be able to look into the future. Leah." Sailor Pluto explained before calling the girl's name and tilting her head to the side.  
  
A girl with brown hair, burnt-cookie-brown highlights, and brown eyes steeped out from the shadows and in front of Sailor Venus. The girl looked at the two sailor scouts and goddess that had just entered the time dimension and smiled excitingly.  
  
"Aloha, I'm Leah. I cannot tell you my scout name yet but we must hurry with your plan. Apparently I see it is going well but the problem is Taiki may not have a chance of coming back to this world,"  
  
"WHAT! NO! TAIKI! NOT MY TAIKI! How do we save him? PLEASE TELL US-  
  
"It's all right Mina. We don't have time to be crying right now so we must hurry." Leah said hurriedly.  
  
"I do understand that we must hurry but I must know something, if Pluto is still here then why did we get that other Pluto sign?" Amy asked.  
  
"Uh. Hmm. My friend, whom is a Pluto Knight, was captured. WHICH IS WHY WE MUST HURRY! WITHOUT MY FRIEND WE MOST LIKELY DON'T HAVE MUCH OF A CHANCE!" Leah yelled with tears in her eyes. Tsunami wrapped her arms around Leah and let go of her after couple moments.  
  
"All right, we'll save your friend Leah. What must we do?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well first we must continue with the plan and THEN we shall see." Leah explained, wiping away her tears, and everyone nodded.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I, Ashaikai, will not lose battle nor war to a bunch of little girly heroes. The demons WILL WIN!" a determined voice announced to, apparently, no one but the air and himself. Ashaikai laughed evilly.  
  
"Hello Ashaikai. You know, I think it'd be better if I took care if this situation. You-  
  
"NEVER LAHILA! The Master has chosen me to do this. You don't really think I'm THAT dumb, do you???" Ashaikai growled.  
  
"Oh really? I thought you were by the looks of it. Are you sure you're not dumb? You sure seem it." Lahila tilted her head slightly putting the tip of her pointer finger on the side of her cheek.  
  
"LAHILA." Ashaikai growled.  
  
"We have to find a way to get to the reality world and then you two may kill each other to see who'll take pleasure of killing others. Alright?" Hotoliki said as she hung upside down in the air with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
The girl's long green hair hung behind her head and swayed with the wind that was hitting her. Her calm ruby red eyes held one of sorrow and pain and one of calm wickedness. Her gracious figure small and slender, beautiful. She'd always use a voice sounding somewhat like Sailor Pluto's, but it would, sometimes, show anger. Which is a bad thing cause when that happens chaos fills the air!  
  
"FINE!" Lahila stubbornly jerked her head away and looked at the ground before flying into the air heading off for somewhere. Ashaikai smirked at the leaving girl as he gave a look of 'stupid girl' and turned around getting hit by a beam from the girl that just left no longer than a minute ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leah? Leah, where are you?" A girl with blue hair and blue eyes called out at the top of her lungs. A wind hit the young girl's face and soon she felt a piece of paper on her face. The girl grabbed the paper as soon as the wind stopped and looked at it. There were writings.  
  
The girl read the paper, which read:  
  
Dear Lani,  
  
I won't be here for a while because I'm on a mission. Please do not tell my Ma that I'm somewhere else out of the dimension. If you can please come up with a story she'll most likely believe.  
  
Love always,  
  
Leah  
  
P.S. Do not worry about me. I'll be fine. Keep your guard up and don't think of the sailor scouts or me, all right? See you.  
  
*~*  
  
The girl nodded her head and ran back home couple blocks away. She ran inside her house and picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello? Is this Leah's mom? Yeah... uh apparently she was at my friend's house and then a gang attacked her. Yes, she's fine. No, she can't come back home yet. The military said she needed to stay where she is right now, just until they know for sure she wasn't poisoned, drugged, or mutated or anything like that. Don't worry ma'am, I'll be sure to tell you when she's able to come back home. Alright, bye."  
  
The girl hung up the phone and sat down right in front of the table it was on.  
  
"Was that Leah's mom you were talking to?" A guy voice asked as the guy walked into the living room.  
  
Startled the girl nodded. "Yes Papa. Why do you ask?"  
  
"That's not the real problem, is it?" The girl's father asked arching his eyebrow with a smile on his face.  
  
"It is to. Why do you think I'm lying to the mother of LEAH? I wouldn't do that unless she'd ask me to."  
  
"She did ask you though, didn't she?"  
  
"No she didn't."  
  
"Then why would the military keep her someplace without letting her parents know? Even if she's being mutated."  
  
"Ugh. You're so not fair! I'm going upstairs."  
  
"No, Lani you will stay RIGHT THERE."  
  
"But Mom."  
  
"Don't you but mom me Lani. There is a reason why we must talk about these things. The reason isn't only because it's our job to make sure you're all right just because we're your parents Lani. There is another reason, we just haven't told you yet because we didn't think it was the right time."  
  
"What are you talking about mama? You're scaring me."  
  
"Lani, your father and I are. I guess you could say we're-  
  
"What, superhuman? HAHA!" The girl laughed at her own joke as Lani's mother winced.  
  
"LANI!" Lani's father yelled and the girl stopped laughing and just gave her full attention.  
  
"Lani. Maybe we should explain this later. You're not ready,"  
  
"But Ma."  
  
"No buts Lani. Go to your room. Now." Lani's mother pointed upstairs with tears sliding down her face from her closed eyes. Lani looked at her mother with such a surprised look and ran upstairs stopping at the top and listened to what was going on.  
  
"Yaten, what are we supposed to do? Lani isn't ready yet, she just isn't ready."  
  
"I know Amy but she must learn of her true race and powers. Look at our time, it's so destroyed and we still haven't defeated the Demon God. We've already tried to kill it but we've lost our powers. Lani is a child of ours by blood and that means there is a very good chance that she and the other little ones may be able to defeat the Demon God just by going back in time. I don't want him to enslave our daughter right on her 18th birthday, and I'm sure you don't either. Please Amy, let's just tell her and train her how to use the powers."  
  
"Alright, let's start tomorrow."  
  
"Good."  
  
While the two are downstairs talking still, upstairs Lani was listening to the whole conversation and just found out she was more than she looks. Lani stood up from her spot and quietly walked to her mother and father's room.  
  
Lani opened a drawer and grabbed a pen out from it. The pen was light blue and had a star on it with the symbol of Mercury. She knew what it was. Leah had told her of it before when they were little. Lani put the pen in her pocket and closed the drawer quietly before walking to her bedroom quietly and packing a couple pair of clothes in a plastic bag. She put the bag down in her school bag, zipping up her school bag afterwards and putting it right in front of the window. She could hear one of her parents walking up the stairs so she hurriedly jumped onto her bed face first, and waited for her parent to come.  
  
The door opened and in came Lani's father, Yaten, and he sat down on the bed right next to Lani. He put a hand on Lani's shoulder. Lani looked up with a sad face as she was pulled into her father's embrace.  
  
"Lani, you must understand that we are trying to let you develop something that may be able to help everyone," Yaten explained gently.  
  
"So you're saying I'm hurting everyone? HOW?" Lani quickly stepped towards the window and away from her father looking at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, it's not like that at all Lani. Please, when we tell you tomorrow you must pay full attention and NOT interrupt like you did today! Your mother and I have been trying to tell."  
  
Yaten was trying to explain to Lani and though she kept nodding and saying she understood what he was saying, Lani wasn't really paying any attention. The way her father was talking now, how he said she might be able to do something that'll help everyone, does that mean I'm hurting everyone? Am I really putting everyone in such pain? Lani was so caught up in her thoughts that at night, putting aside the idea of going to help her friend on a mission, she was even thinking of running away.  
  
At night when Lani was sure everyone was asleep she sat up in bed and threw off her blanket before grabbing her school bag and opening the window. She was already changed into her outdoors clothes and she had on her foot ware, all she needed to do now was get to a safe place carefully.  
  
Lani dropped from the gate alongside her house right by her window and quickly crouched and looked around. Seeing no sight of anybody, she quickly ran to a nearby park and stood by a certain tree. She grabbed out the pen she took from her parents' drawer and held it up as she shouted, "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Soon enough Lani transformed into Sailor Mercury. Her mid-back length hair was now neck-length and the once normal clothes were turned into Sailor Fuku. The skirt was ice blue and her front bow was black while the back one was the shade of blue that the original Sailor Mercury wore for her Fuku. Her eyes of Blue were now a shade of ice blue and greenish gold mixed together, her young twelve yr old body now looked to be of a fourteen yr old and her face showed more maturity and her lips were now covered with ice blue lipstick.  
  
"I know Mother used the name Sailor Mercury and that the original scout name was Mercury but me I'll be called. SAILOR HEALING MERCURY!" 


	16. Saving Quatre

"Alright, we finally have some signals!" Duo said as he moved to contact his comrades in hopes that none would be hurt or turned to the dark side.  
  
A light appeared in front of Duo and soon he saw Sailors Pluto, Venus, and Mercury along with two other people. He knew the blue-haired lady must've been the goddess Tsunami Amy had describe to them, question was. who was the young (NOT LITTLE) girl with them?  
  
"We've got a new comrade and from what she tells us, we'll possibly be having more. The plan appears to be going well but there is one problem," Sailor Pluto stopped a moment and Duo finally noticed that there was a light shinning next Sailor Pluto and in the light he saw Wufei, "There is a chance that Taiki may die and we need someone to come and bring him here, that is where this young girl, Leah, here comes in. She knows a way we can do this without risking bringing others. She is a future daughter of one of the Sailor Scouts, we don't know whom yet though."  
  
"So why should we trust her? For all we know she may bring everyone from that realm to this one. We can't trust her." Wufei said from his light.  
  
"Yeah ok, but I got a signal." Duo changed the subject somewhat.  
  
"Yes, I already figured that out. I will go and get Taiki now. As for trusting me, I never asked you to now did I?" Leah said walking away from the group and stopped before she lied down and slowly fell asleep.  
  
Wufei looked at the girl still not wanting to trust her. Tsunami noticed the look and said, "Wufei, need not to worry about her. She is the least of our problems right now. She is here for a cause, yes, but I really so think we should give her a chance."  
  
"Hmph." Wufei back to his stubborn self looked away and soon heard Duo trying to get everyone's attention. "What do we do about the signals? Amy, what were they supposed to mean? You said it was supposed to mean something and Tsunami would know."  
  
"Duo, do not worry about that. Yes, we should, but right now we have to bring those demons here and gain control over them.before they do this world." Tsunami answered.  
  
"What did the signals mean though?" Venus asked eagerly.  
  
"It meant that someone has traveled dimensions through time and that there is more evil brewing in this dimension. In other words, either another evil has found its way here or more demons were able to get through to here." Tsunami answered with one of her wise tones.  
  
"Hey you guys, where's Quatre? Is he done with his part of 'The Plan' yet?" Mercury asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"QUATRE!" Everyone else yelled, except the still sleeping.me.Leah.  
  
QUATRE'S POV  
  
I ran down the street as fast as I could to get away. I had done my part of the plan, but that was only the first part of it. The second part of it.I yet still had to complete. How did this other demon find a way to come back into this realm? Who is she really anyways? For all I know is that she has pink hair with an unusual hairstyle.  
  
I panted as I hurried and suddenly tripped over something. I didn't bother to look to see who or what it was and just got up then noticed what/who I tripped over was a young girl in a similar fuku he'd seen Mercury, Moon, and the Starlight. To tell the truth, it didn't really look much of a fuku. It looked more of the top part of a Sailor fuku and the shorts part of the Starlights clothing.  
  
The girl stood up and she smiled brightly with sadness at Quatre. She turned around as she heard someone and called for an attack. "MERCSTAR!" I saw the young girl hold up her hand in the air as energy formed within it. She, then, brought her hand down in front of her like a fist and then brought it back and threw the energy forward hitting her target bad. I watched as her target, my attacker flew, back into the ground and held her head.  
  
END OF Q-POV  
  
The heart of the attack had aimed for the head no matter what body part the attack hit, the heart of the attack ALWAYS aimed for the head. So, the attack had hit the pink haired girl in the chest but as it absorbed itself into her it went straight up to the head and started using its true power.  
  
The blue haired little girl with the weird fuku looking uniform spun around couple times, without moving her feet, and giggled at a time then stopped facing her target then threw her arms forward and called out to her power, "MERC HEAL!" The power that seemed to have been killing the girl's target now seemed as if it were doing something else, though the target had still held her head in pain.  
  
"What are-  
  
"Don't worry Uncle Quatre! I've got everything under control." The girl that had threw the attacks at Quatre's Attacker smiled.  
  
The target screamed in pain and finally after a moment she stopped and fell to the ground unconscious. Quatre looked at the unconscious pink head lying a few feet away from the girl in front of him. She was definitely unconscious.  
  
"Hello Uncle Quatre!" the girl in front of Quatre turned to face him with a bright smile.  
  
"Thank you for helping. Uh. who are you? Aren't you supposed to be asleep like other people are?" Quatre asked putting aside, for now, the term 'Uncle' that the little girl had called him.  
  
"I can't tell you right now, sorry. Where's uh.Amy?" the girl asked.  
  
"Follow me and I'll take you to her after I finish something." The girl nodded her head and followed.  
  
QUATRE'S POV  
  
I ran down the street again, this time the little girl was right behind me and she wasn't an enemy. How could I tell? I have no clue but I just have this gut feeling she's good. I was supposed to bring Taiki back to this realm somehow and then I'd have to lead him to a certain place. Taiki was supposed to plant a certain device that Amy had given so I'd be able to bring him back. I just hope he was able to bring one of the strongest. That way, if we have a chance we can beat the strongest ones first and then the weaker ones shouldn't be much of a problem.  
  
"Uncle Quatre WAIT!" I stopped to look back at the girl behind me. She ran to my side panting and held up her hand. "What is it? We have to hurry," I said to her and she just looked up at me with a smile then said, "I can get us there faster. Hold my hand," I obeyed, "Healing Star, 2nd Planet of the Sun, TELEPORT SUN RAYS!"  
  
Next thing I knew a light shone brightly and I had to cover my eyes with the arm that wasn't hanging on to the girl. The light seemed to dim and I was finally able to open my eyes again. I looked around and saw the girl hugging another. Then I looked a bit more and saw Mercury, Venus, and two other women along with the girl that I saw hugging with the girl that had saved me.  
  
"Hello Quatre, how's 'The Plan' going?" Mercury asked smiling with hope.  
  
"Fine so far. There was a girl that had attacked me before that one saved me," I said pointing to the little girl that had saved me, "I wasn't sure if we were supposed to do anything with her or not so-  
  
"Don't worry Uncle Quatre, I did something with her. She's not dead either. I go by Sailor Healing Mercury." The little girl smiled with reassurance and giggled before she remembered about the girl on the floor. "Wake up cuz! WAKE UP!" I saw the Healing Mercury shake the girl on the floor roughly.  
  
END OF QUATRE'S POV  
  
"Please stop little girl, she is doing something," Sailor Mercury yelled.  
  
"NO! I will not let my friend and teacher die, I can't let her be taken over by the demons! HEALING DREAMS!" The little girl yelled and a bright light shot up hurting everyone's eyes and going straight into the girl's body, the one on the ground.  
  
The girl on the ground soon opened her eyes and looked to her right to see a man with brown hair, Taiki, then to her left seeing a special someone. She saw a girl with blue hair and greenish golden eyes looking down at her with a very concern look, tears in her eyes.  
  
"PRINCESS!" 


	17. Saving Taiki and Meeting the Future Bunc...

"PRINCESS! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"  
  
"Healing, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come why are you here?"  
  
"Well Princess, when I received your letter about my parents I decided to come, also for another reason but I wont tell it." Healing Mercury explained.  
  
"Oh. Well thanks for being sure I came back safely, along with Taiki here," Leah thanked with a smile and looked over at the man next to her. Sailor Venus was on the ground crying on him, crying for him to wake up.  
  
Leah put a hand on the blond scout, Sailor Venus looked up tears streaming down her face continuosly. Leah gave a comforting smile and nodded then pointed to Taiki. Venus looked and saw him opening his eyes. Venus smiled and hugged the man tightly but had only received being thrown into the air.  
  
"AAAH!" Venus hit the ground. The scouts got into a stance along with Quatre ready to fight. Healing Mercury and Leah looked at each other and nodded, both with smirks on her face, then jumped up into the air before Taiki had stood. Healing Mercury had jumped onto Taiki keeping him down on the ground while Leah was still floating in the air. Leah brought out her broach and held it up in the air and light started to come out of it.  
  
"DREAM'S DESTRUCTION!" Leah yelled and everyone saw smoke coming out of Taiki's body as he screamed in pain.  
  
"STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" Venus yelled.  
  
Neither Leah nor Healing Mercury answered. Leah's eyes glowed during the entire thing until Taiki had stopped screaming and started panting. He dropped to his knees and Venus ran just in time to catch him. She laid his head on top her lap as she cried and prayed for his life, for him to stay alive.  
  
Healing looked at the rest of the scouts noticing that there was a light showing Wufei and Duo. She also noticed there was someone behind them and started wondering. 'hmm, lets see, he looks like he's asleep. ??? Eyes are slightly open glowing red. Is that supposed to mean something? Pale.bringing out a knife.wonder what that could.EEP!' "DUO, WUFEI BEHIND YOU! WATCH OUT!"  
  
The two turned around and got out of the way just in time. Wufei punched the person before Duo had grabbed the person and pinned him to the ground. "GEEZ! Couldn't someone have told us a little EARLIER"! Everyone heard Duo yelling and Tsunami just gave a serious look before sending a beam through the light that showed Duo and Wufei. The person had gone unconscious.  
  
Tsunami turned towards the scouts and said, "We don't have much time. Let's hurry before it's too late!" Everyone nodded and Amy asked everyone, "Where's Yaten? He should be here by now." Suddenly everyone heard Taiki trying to say something.  
  
"H-he was caught into the dream world." Taiki said softly.  
  
"He just needs an hour or two to recover, while I on the other hand need about a day or two to do the final act," Leah said softly as Healing let Leah lean on her.  
  
"The final act?"  
  
"Yes, the final act."  
  
"What's the final act? Tsunami do you know about this?"  
  
"No she doesn't," A voice from the shadows came. Everyone looked for the speaker and saw a Rini in her older form looking a bit like the evil Rini from Third Season of Sailor Moon, including the black dress.  
  
"RINI?!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Rini, I thought I told you to stay back at home. What-HUH???"  
  
More girls walked out of the shadows and smiled as well as giggled at Leah's reaction. "Hey Leah!" "SUP SIS!" Were the greetings Leah had received. Leah looked to the one that had called her sis and nodded.  
  
"I take it you planned all of this?"  
  
"Well a little, but now we'll just have Healing heal your powers, have the knights-  
  
"The knights?" Healing and Leah asked, Leah blushing.  
  
"Ahem, yes the Knights. We'll have the knights come and help us with the final act and THEN we call for Lord Helios and have him cast a little spell on all the little kiddies and wake them up. That simple." Leah's sis explained the plan and finally she and the rest of the girls, the ones that came out of the shadows as well as Rini, noticed Leah was blushing.  
  
The Knights walked out of the shadows and everyone noticed Leah blushing even more like strawberries. The ones that walked out the shadows, except one certain knight, and Tsunami all laughed at Leah. The one who wasn't laughing only stared right at Leah.  
  
LEAH'S POV  
  
I kept blushing and looking at him but it felt so weird as if he were sending out vibrations. The funny thing is I've known him almost my entire life and he was always staring at me weirdly but I never knew why until that very day.'  
  
Flash  
  
I was running in the woods looking for Jax. He had runaway when he heard me mention full moon, but why did he do that? He's always gone on a full moon. I just don't understand it.  
  
I stopped when I saw a naked boy lying on the ground looking as though he just woken up. I grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around him. "Are you alright sir? Come, you should get some rest. I'll make sure you get enough to eat. Blaze," I looked behind me seeing a beautiful wolf with grayish fur, Blaze, and then another beautiful wolf white as snow named Butterfly, and last a female cheetah, Jasmine. "Do you have ANY idea where he could be?"  
  
Blaze just looked at the boy who was now trying to stand up and at the same time keep the jacket on then back at me. I just shook my head and made sure the boy had been able to get to the village I was staying at. He kept staring at me in that same way Jax had. It was as if they were both the same being but I couldn't exactly believe that cause this boy is human and Jax is tiger. This boy did seem very familiar though.  
  
The next morning no one had found Jax yet, but I had a feeling we were wasting time looking. After looking for a while I took the boy swimming with me, and that's when I found out. He was still looking at me the strange way he and Jax always did, but the weird thing was what he had said and the way he said it.  
  
Softly he spoke, "Leah, please try to understand this, I always knew I could trust you to understand me but I really need you to understand. I am Jax. When I was little my father had used me as his giuni pig and experimented his potion on me. Unfortunately it didn't work the way he hoped but once he found it was turning me into a tiger he never cared about neither the potion nor me anymore.  
  
"When I had first seen you-  
  
"Jax? I knew it was you! JAX!" I clung onto him and started sobbing. He looked at me surprised and smiled before embracing me.  
  
"I'm so sorry!"  
  
"What for Leah?"  
  
"For what happened to you. I'm so sorry. Thank you for being here for me. I don't care what form you're in just please don't leave me like that again."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry. I love you."  
  
Flash done  
  
I smiled finally able to stop the blushing. I remember, when he had told me he loved me I was only 11 and he 12 but now, now we're two yrs after that and back in time saving the world of my mother.  
  
"Let's go we better get to the plan, means you too love birds." Everyone laughed except Jax and me, who were blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
okay I'm so sorry for delaying this fic for so long but now I've republished it so yippee and I'm also sorry about the corny attacks and scout names! THEY JUST CAME TO MY HEAD WHEN I WROTE THIS! AND I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO CHANGE IT!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Yaten's got Info, Hades is Pissed, The E...

Before Taiki was saved from Ashaikai  
  
Yaten was doing his first part of 'The Plan', which was to go to sleep and dream. In his dream he had to teleport the home and base of the demon of all demons, which was a palace. The palace held the truest darkness that could ever be felt and it glowed a dark, dark purple near black kind of color. The stone that made the palace was just a mere shield kind of thing that couldn't be seen through not even from the inside.  
  
Yaten walked around cautiously avoiding being seen. Finally finding a door, Yaten stepped in the palace and shivered as a chill was sent down his spine. He walked around the palace noticing it was just one story and while he was walking around he heard someone talking in a room. Yaten put his ear on the door careful not to be heard. It was the Demon God talking to one of his soldiers.  
  
"Nakitile. Milewahi. Hotoliki. I need you three to figure out how Antoshi, Akani, and Akeri as well as Anna got into the human realm. Tell Art Hart the Pop Tart lunarian cat and that Lunatic cat to help you. I want to get to that human realm once again and this time I'll stay there! No one traps the Demon of ALL DEMONS in the dream realm. NO ONE! NOW GO!"  
  
Yaten heard the whole thing and knew the soldiers of the Demon God were about to walk out of there so he had to find a place to hide, and quick. Finally looking after couple times, Yaten found a place but he just didn't move fast enough. The door to the room he was listening to had opened and out came what looked like Sailors Uranus and Neptune along with some other girl with green hair and red eyes. Yaten had guessed, since the Demon had only called out to three people in the room and he couldn't see anybody in there now except the demon god, that the third girl that had walked out was Hotoliki. Yaten's eyes widened as he saw who the demon god was and let out a gasp. It was Prince Endymion!  
  
Hotoliki's POV  
  
When I was called to Master Endymion, I started to get flashes, like as if memories. One dealt with me being the daughter of Sailor Pluto, but how can that be? Sailor Pluto is my enemy! Ever since I was 7 years old I became a soldier for Master Endymion. I always did wonder how I got where I am now and who I really was, but every time I did Master Endymion would hear my thoughts and he told me not to worry about it anymore. so I didn't. But now, now it is just too hard not to wonder, all these flashes and not knowing where I really come from or who I really am. I just don't know what to do or believe anymore.  
  
When I got to Master Endymion's room I was met Milewahi and Nakitile waiting for me to sit so Master Endymion you could speak. This was the first time I've ever been in is chambers. I was offered to sit but and I chose to just stand and Master Endymion smiled before he said anything.  
  
"Nakitile. Milewahi. Hotoliki. I need you three to figure out how Antoshi, Akani, and Akeri as well as Anna got into the human realm. Tell Art Hart the Pop Tart lunarian cat and that Lunatic cat to help you. I want to get to that human realm once again and this time I'll stay there! No one traps the Demon of ALL DEMONS in the dream realm. NO ONE! NOW GO!" Master Endymion commanded and Nakitile, Milewahi, and I walked out of the room seeing one of the Starlights. I smirked before grabbing the man with blue hair and just threw him into Master's room on the ground.  
  
Smirking, Master Endymion spoke to the young Starlight, "Yaten how nice to see you again. and this time you can see me in my true form instead of that petty human look alike. You look startled. Let me explain to you what is going on Yaten. I've been trapped in the dream realm ever since the Silver Millennium, until I found a human that looked EXACTLY like me. I saw him in is dreams and we talked for a while when he was, oh about 9 years old? Anyways he and met in his dream one night and we had a little talk. I told him about the Silver Millennium and my plans for this earth, he liked my plans so we decided to become one. I was able to everything through his mind, but I let him keep control of his body. Prince Endymion or on earth, Darien loved everything that was going to happen and he still does.  
  
"Young Darien is soon to be completely one with me, by tonight actually. Soul, body, mind, and heart. HAHAHAHAHA!" Endymion laughed wickedly. During all of this I was holding down Yaten making sure he wouldn't try anything on my master. My master nodded at me to let go and so I did. Four of our strongest soldiers had walked in looking at the scene with a grin on her face. It was Ashaikai, Rekanai, Aliwai, and one of the original demon soldiers that still hasn't taken over a body; Hawk.  
  
End of Hotoliki's POV  
  
Master Endymion nodded at Hawk and she started to glow with negative energy. Yaten screamed in pain as Hawk had absorbed himself into Yaten's body. Ashaikai screamed as the one he had taken over, Taiki, had fought Ashaikai and yelling at him too giving Ashaikai a massive headache. After a couple of moments Ashaikai took control again and him, Milewahi, Nakitile, Hawk, Rekanai, and Aliwai had all left to go do their jobs.  
  
Ashaikai's POV  
  
After everybody left I had went to go check something out near a garden but I was somehow pulled into a different area of the dream realm. I looked at the person right in front of me and glared.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked at the brown haired brown-eyed girl. The girl wouldn't answer me, but instead she had attacked me with her tiara. Not saying a word or even thinking a thought, the girl fought with me for a couple of minutes until she knocked me out. I woke up in a dark foggy place with a girl crying on me. I threw her to the ground and then two girls attacked me. I screamed in pain as they were trying to get me out of the body I took. I thought they're attacks were just gonna take me out of the body but I was wrong, it soon killed me.  
  
End of Ashaikai's POV  
  
After Taiki is saved from Ashaikai  
  
Quatre, Leah, Pluto, Venus, Mercury, Healing Mercury, Taiki, Knights and friends of Leah were all still at the time gates. Leah started introducing her sister and friends to everybody; there were four girls and three boys.  
  
"Angela, Destiny, Golda? These are Sailors Venus, Mercury, and Pluto along with Taiki and Quatre. in the light is Duo and Wufei," Leah turned to face the others and introduced her friends from the future pointing to each person she introduced.  
  
(These names are actually my friends for real so I'm not gonna describe them cause they'll probably kill me so just imagine one of your own friends or something ok? Sorry).  
  
Quatre looked over at Taiki seeing he was already here he asked, "Since Taiki is already back does this mean my parts of the plan is done?" Leah shook her head no.  
  
"Quatre, since Yaten was taken control too, and I can't go get him like I did with Taiki, you have to go do your part of the plan. Even if we were to use my sisters and friends to help me heal or even wait another day or two, they could probably expect us to come back and saved the others like that. So you must go and do you part now. Good luck, you'll be needing it, dad." Quatre looked shocked as well as everyone else, then Taiki spoke up and asked,  
  
"But isn't Quatre gay? I thought he was going out with Trowa. Quatre?"  
  
"I am. I don't know what she's talking about, this little girl had called me uncle earlier, though." In the light Quatre could see that Wufei and Duo were shocked and puzzled as well. Leah smiled then said, "I'll explain later, please just go do your part." Quatre nodded and he was soon back on earth in Crown Arcade. Quatre was still trying to forget about Leah calling him dad when he had walked to the front counter where Taiki put the device.  
  
Quatre looked at it then pulled out a scroll Amy had given him. On the scroll was a spell, kind of like on Rei's, only this one was to bring a person from the dream realm. Quatre wrote Yaten's at the very bottom of the scroll and started chanting with the scroll in between his index and middle fingers. The scroll started to glow and soon it disappeared and Yaten was right in front of him.  
  
Yaten looked at Quatre with a wicked grin and was about to punch Quatre when he ducked and punched Yaten in the stomach. Yaten/Hawk fell to the ground and Quatre pressed a button on the device, which was still on the counter, and a light flashed. Hoping everything would work as planned Quatre shielded his eyes form the blinding light then opened his eyes again went the flash ended.  
  
Right in front of Quatre laid Yaten unconscious. A portal had appeared in front of Quatre showing the time gates with everyone that was there. Quatre stepped into the portal carrying Yaten's body setting the body down on the floor as soon as the portal closed.  
  
"We must wake him up before he is found in the dream realm and is take over again." Rini said before Golda knocked him on the head waking him up. Amy looked at her "Why did you that Golda?" Golda replied with a smile giggling at the same time, "Because I knew it would wake him up and I miss hitting my uncle." Amy glared at Golda now while Leah and Destiny laughed.  
  
Quatre remembered about the girl who had attacked him before and looked at Lani, "Lani you said you did something to that girl?" Lani looked at him smiling waving a hand saying, "yeah she's fine uncle. She's awake and doing fine, that girl actually was Rini's present form." Venus, Pluto, Mercury, and the Rini that was in that room gasped.  
  
"Rini? But then which-  
  
"I am Rini from the future also but I come from more into the future. I forgot that when I was little Endymion had one of his soldiers take over me." her words trailed off. Yaten screamed in realization and started explaining what happened when he was in the palace of Endymion.  
  
When Yaten finished explaining everybody then understood what was going on, as well as Rini. Serena had told the other Rini about Darien cheating on her and Serena not wanting to be with Darien anymore. Somehow Rini still existed in the future, though. Rini had explained little bit later to Serena and the scouts that she was actually adopted into Serenity's family when Serenity had found Rini in the rain at a park.  
  
Tsunami and the others, Duo and Wufei too, all teleported to the power box Mina and Amy had put the chip in. Tsunami started doing her part as her hands glowed. She held her hands in the air as if holding a book then opened them as if it were a book. A portal opened and it showed Endymion and Darien becoming completely one. Once Endymion and Darien became one, Endymion looked through the portal seeing Tsunami. Tsunami let Endymion walk through the portal and come into the human realm.  
  
Suspiciously Endymion looked around seeing a couple of people he had captured before and some other people. "Tsunami, how nice to see you again after you put me in that horrid place." Endymion glared and continued, "It's been awhile. I hope you realize-  
  
"That you being here can make it so all of your other soldiers may come? Yes I realize that. But if you want to see better I suggest you have a seat. Agreed?" Tsunami smiled and Endymion cautiously sat down. While all this was happening Leah, Lani, Destiny, Angela, Golda, Rini, Sage, Danny, and James had teleported to someplace else without anybody noticing.  
  
Leah's POV  
  
Me, Lani, and my friends from the future teleported to dark moon of Pluto inside a castle like place. The walls were about as big the wall of China, the castle itself, though, was twice the size. The bunch from the future walked into the castle and to the throne room. There sat Hades, the god of the underworld and of all evil. Leah and Rini stomped in walking right in front of Hades stopping there while the others just stood at the bottom of the throne room, each one looking pissed.  
  
"Leah, Rini, how nice to see you girl-  
  
"UNCLE HADES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON, ON EARTH?" I yelled at the top of my lungs hurting uncle Hades' ears. Uncle Hades shook his head no, even though he should know.  
  
"REALLY? WELL YOU SHOULD! YOU ARE AFTER ALL THE GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD AND OF ALL EVIL! ENDYMION HAS TAKEN OVER THE DREAM WORLD AND NO ONE CAN REALLY STOP HIM! HE'S ALSO TRYING TO TAKE OVER OUR WORLD!" Rini yelled as well. Uncle Hades looked at us with anger growing in his eyes as he stood.  
  
"HE'S DOING WHAT! HE KNOWS BETTER THAN THIS!" Uncle Hades anger grew even more and Destiny spoke, "Exactly. Which is why we need you to come and help us because well you know." then all of us yelled to uncle Hades, "THE WORLD WON'T BE BALANCED IF HE TAKES OVER THE REALMS!" Uncle Hades nodded and said, "All right, let's go."  
  
End of Leah's POV  
  
DURING THIS WHERE TSUNAMI AND THEM ARE  
  
"Endymion, why don't you try calling all of your soldiers here, they're able to get here since you are here. Go on." Tsunami calmly said and Endymion looked in her eyes with suspicion then asked, "What's in it for me?"  
  
"Freedom of the dream realm."  
  
"Okay, what are you up to?" Tsunami then looked at him knowing he'd be like this and simply replied with a snort. A flash blinded everyone for a minute and Hades stepped forwards with the future bunch standing beside him and all of Endymion's 893 soldiers behind him. Right behind Hades you could see Sailors Moon, Star fighter, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn along with the two lunarian cats- Luna and Artemis- and Hotoliki, Ayeka, Trowa, and Heero in the first row then all of Endymion's original soldiers after them.  
  
Everybody, except the future bunch, looked at Hades surprised and puzzled. Endymion saw that all of his soldiers had chains on their wrists and ankles, all except for the first row behind Endymion, but they would not try to do anything to Hades for they knew what he could do to them. Endymion stood and walked to Hades stopping right in front of him, anger growing within him.  
  
"Hades, what are you doing to my soldiers?"  
  
"What are you trying to do with the realms of dreams and life?" Hades replied calmly biting his tongue trying not to yell.  
  
"Nothing, just killing some minor innocents. Hardly any though, why?"  
  
"YOU'RE LYING TO ME," Hades nearly yelled impatiently, "NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE REALLY TRYING TO DO WITH THE REALMS?  
  
"Well if you must know, my men and I are going to take over them and turn everyone into our slaves. HAHAHA! Don't you think that'd be nice? How did you know about it anyways?"  
  
"The kids came and told me, dumb nut and if you do that then the worlds will not be balanced!"  
  
"STUPID TATTLE TELLS!" Endymion immaturely yelled at the future bunch, which the girls only stuck their tongues out like little kids while the boys just glared, "WHO CARES ANYWAYS! AS LONG AS-  
  
Hades was pissed and Endymion saying he didn't care only made it worse. Hades may be the god of all evil, but he knows that if the world is unbalanced, all worlds will come to an end. So pissed off Hades was starting to get a headache and made an earth quake as Endymion's soldiers started to burn with smoke just coming out of the first row. Soon all the soldiers were dead and Sailors Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, Jupiter, Mars, and Moon and Heero, Trowa, Ayeka, Seiya, Hotoliki, Luna, and Artemis lied on the ground unconscious and exhausted. Endymion looked at Hades, his anger growing more but this time with a bit of fear. Hades stopped making the earth quake and put his hand on Endymion's throat, burning it, burning him until he turned to ashes.  
  
Hades turned to face the future bunch and smiled with a nod of thanks for telling me. He then turned to face the goddess, Tsunami, and the others, "Tsunami, Venus, Mercury, Lani did actually send Rini to a safe place. Actually she sent Rini to my place and rudely the little brat dropped on my stomach while I was sleeping and when she woke up she's been such a stubborn brat. so here. PLEASE TAKE HER BACK!" Hades summoned Rini as everybody laughed, except those unconscious and Wufei, Duo, and Quatre.  
  
The older Rini disappeared as the younger future Rini appeared and left for her time without saying goodbye. Rini ran to Mercury and Venus hugging them. Then everyone stopped what he or she were doing and went to help the others. Wufei held Ayeka in his arms letting his tears fall while everyone else, except Quatre and Pluto, went to wake everyone else up. Quatre rested Trowa's head on his lap shaking him gently trying to wake him up, succeeding. Ayeka woke up slowly feeling Wufei's hot tears. She put her hand against his cheek smiling before they kissed. Amy and Mina woke up all the sailor scouts and Luna and Artemis with the help of Taiki and Yaten. Once Seiya and Serena woke up they went and embraced each other kissing passionately before Rini ran to Serena giving her a bear hug. When Luna and Artemis woke up they snuggled against each other both going to his or her owner. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn woke up and hugged each other with.  
  
"Hokuikai?" Pluto's voice was soft and shaky but everyone could still hear her. They stopped what they were doing and looked at her, only the future bunch didn't look any puzzled. "Hokuikai please wake up," Pluto shook the 15 year old girl gently and Hotoliki slowly opened her eyelids and smiled. "Mama? I remember now mama, I remember who I am." Her mother, Pluto, both crying but Hokuikai sobbing, pulled Hotoliki/Hokuikai into an embrace. "Oh my dear child. I'm so sorry for everything. I tried to stop him, but he knocked me out before I could do anything, I'm so sorry." "It's ok, mama." The two sat there hugging each other rocking and with tears.  
  
The scouts were shocked but soon got over it before Tsunami had left back to her tree. Quatre turned to Leah and Lani. Leah was explaining to Angela that Rini was going to go out with Jax instead because Leah didn't really like him that way and Lani was listening in on the conversation along with the knights.  
  
"Leah, Lani? You said you were going to explain why you called me father and uncle." Quatre waited for them to reply shocking everyone that wasn't there before, especially Trowa.  
  
The two girls smiled and nodded, "Quatre we're not really supposed to tell you this but I love you cause you're my uncle. You're gay in the future still, yes, but you and Trowa meet her at mall and become pretty close to her then when she becomes an orphan you guys adopt her." Leah took it from there, "As for Lani calling you uncle, she doesn't mean it blood relatively, but," Leah trailed off and laughed nervously as Pluto gave her a glare saying 'you know better than to tell them the future, "oh come on Pluto! PLEASE?" Leah gave puppy dog eyes but Pluto still gave a hard glare and Leah sighed, "Sorry Quatre, I can't tell you. Oh well! Well we got to go back to our time now, see you later." Leah said as she and Lani hugged everyone both giving a kiss on Quatre's cheek and Leah on Trowa's.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and made sure everything and everyone was ok before going home. The sun rose and the clouds cleared letting the day shine on all the awakening people of Earth. The week after that, and every year on that day, the sailor scouts, G-boys, and Ayeka would all meet at Quatre's Mansion for a party.  
  
When it was almost time to eat they all sat at the table, except Ayeka. She told them she'd be there in a minute or two; she just needed to do something. Going outside into the fresh air, Ayeka took a deep breath and calmly and quietly called out for Tsunami. Tsunami appeared right in front of Ayeka with a smile.  
  
"Welcome back Princess Ayeka. I think I know what you want. Sasami, right?" Ayeka nodded noticing a sweet and familiar voice in Tsunami.  
  
"Sasami? Is that really you? Did you finally turn into Tsunami?" Tsunami/Sasami nodded with a smile and Ayeka ran to hug her younger sister. Both of them cried in each other's arms and Sasami said, "Ayeka, it's good to see you again big sister. I missed you so much!" "I missed you too Sasami, I'm sorry for running away like that but I had to. I couldn't stand it anymore." "It's ok Ayeka, I understand. Everybody's all right, Washu was able to bring back Ryoko, too. And I must go now dear sister, for that is where I belong." Ayeka nodded her head knowingly and hugged the goddess tightly who did the same. They said their I love yous and their goodbyes. Ayeka wiped her tears away and went back inside rejoining the celebration of everyone being alive and well.  
  
Mina chuckled and everyone looked at her, "It just hit me, part of the plan was to get Helios and I guess we didn't even get him, neither did we use those devices." Everyone sweat dropped before shaking his or her heads.  
  
Wufei looked at Ayeka and saw her were crying, "Are you alright Ayeka?" Ayeka looked at him with a smile and nodded, "yes thank you, I was just checking up on an old friend."  
  
"And how is your old friend, Ayeka?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She's fine, thank you Quatre. NOW COME ON LET'S EAT! I'M HUNGRY!" everyone laughed and started chowing down. 


	19. CREDITS AND DISCLAIMS

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRYYY I FORGOT TO DO THIS!  
  
I DISCLAIM/DISOWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FIC, HOWEVER THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE ARE MY FRIENDS, THOUGH I DO NOT OWN THEM EITHER:  
  
ANGELA, DESTINY, GOLDA, SAGE, & JAMES  
  
I DO OWN THE FOLOWING CHARACTARS BECAUSE I MADE HIM UP, AND ONE OF THEM IS ME :D:  
  
DANNY, BLAZE, BUTTERFLY, JASMINE, LEAH, ANTOSHI, ALIWAI, MILEWAHI, NAKITILE, ART HART THE POP TART, LUNATIC, HAWK, AKERI, AKANI, ANNA AKELANEOHI, HOTOLIKI, LAHILA, ASHAIKAI, AND REKANAI.  
  
THE FOLLOWING IS A WORD/NAME USED IN HAWAIIAN:  
  
NANI, WHICH MEANS: BEAUTIFUL; GLORY  
  
HOKUIKAI, WHICH MEANS: STAR OF THE SEA  
  
LANI, SORRY I DO NOT REMEMBER WHAT THIS ONE MEANT.  
  
This fic, and everything created within the fic was written by: Leah Cabrido AKA Hokuikai the Star of the Sea  
  
The people letting Leah Cabrido post this fic are: THE PEOPLE OF FANFICTION.NET  
  
Thank you to fanfiction.net as well as the people whose read and reviewed the fic.  
  
LEAH. 


End file.
